The Darker Side of Life!
by BornRose2
Summary: C returns from Japan to find her home in shambles. Who is to blame? Why the psychotic Demigod Loki that's who! And she is out for his blood! But, will the Avengers stand in her way or will the deal she's made to Fury be enough to let the second son of Odin go home alive? However, since Loki failed to concur Earth Thanos has sent a number of Bounty Hunters to collect his head too!
1. Escaped? It's Her Turn!

**Hi everyone! So sorry for the long weight! I know it's been about four months since I finished my last book and to be honest I was at a crossroad. Plus, all the stuff of what summer work and family were causing me I just lost the inspiration to type again! But! I wanted to go on and type out my 'legion' stories! Hint; their all individuals that C will meet in random shows/games/movies. And I'm hoping to make them all come together in an epic story of bad vs evil! The rest is for me to know and dish it out in more chapters and stories. I was hoping to do this one right after the FIRST Avengers movie came out; but as you can tell, I got distracted and discouraged. Yet, I've been wanting to do this one that tells a 'what if' right after the first movie, because it's important to all my future stories. Anyway, I hope you like this one and I apologize for any small mistakes I've made and for sitting on my hands these last few months.**

 **PS; Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of the Avengers!**

* * *

Escaped!? It's Her Turn!

I came home to a mess. That's how I'm gonna start this tale. It's awful when your gone a few days and come back to find your entire hotel room and territory a complete disaster! Cars smashed and burning smoke in the now ruined, concrete roads. Buildings looking like Swiss cheese and windows smashed all around through a five block radius! And dead alien-like bodies littering the streets like garbage! Not to mention the body of a huge, metal made, worm-like monster smashed into my hotel room! **My** room! **My** place of rest and what not! Gone! After my trip to Japan was successful, and hearing this was going on while I was away… Ya. You could say I was more than a little mad. I – am – pissed!

I am currently walking down Mid Town, my usual place for hanging out, only to witness how people were foraging in all the broken buildings. No one dare approached me. From the dark of night and what street lights were working, people could see the red reflected in my eyes. Those that did come up to me asked why I wasn't here during the 'invasion.' I just said I was called away on a secret case. Course, people who have been through a literal Hell do not wish to hear such excuses. I understood too, but there was nothing I could have done at the time.

I just continued on. Kicking whatever debris from my path with my thick, black, boots as I walked on and turned into an even more trashed up alleyway. That's when I heard a heartbeat follow up behind me, but keeping to the far left from me. I growled. Not only did I have to find a new place to nest, but kick even more ass than before! Do you know how many criminal rats spawn after a crisis like this!? A lot! And I'm in no mood to be mugged or picked on tonight!

He smelled male. A strong masculine scent along with heavy leather. I listened to how his feet hit the ground and assumed him to be heavy, but he kept a strong yet still distant pace from me, like he was observing or waiting for the right time to approach me. I wouldn't let him. If anything, I would make him wish he hadn't stalked me tonight!

Pulling out my favorite pistol, I turned toward the building he had snuck into and pointed it at his head, for I could see the blood pumping through his body as he came to a complete halt.

"Come out now, or I'll blow your brains apart!" I growled as my irises burned red with my anger. The figure immediately stepped forward and out of a nearby, door-less, brick threshold of the building to reveal his details to me in the flickering street light above. He was tall, dark skinned and had one eye covered with a black eye patch. He wore all black as well and had a face that reminded me of certain cope I knew. Only more worn and stern; like military. He wasn't heavy but looked buff as his only hair was on his lip and lower face; close shaved. He was balled head shined in the artificial lighting as his only eyebrow looked sharp over his dark right eye.

"You can put that away, Dampire C," He spoke with a cool yet firm tone. "I'm no threat to you."

"That remains to be seen," I said in my dark tone, yet he remained unaffected and unafraid. _Impressive_. No surprise to how he knew who I was. Most high authority's do.

"I understand you're a bit upset to come home after your recent adventure in Japan," He continued as he remained impassive to my gun still pointing at him.

"Upset is putting it lightly," I growled, letting a fang show.

"So, how would you like to hunt down the guy that did this?" He spoke as his eye stayed on me.

"I've been doing that," I hissed as I slowly lowered my gun. "I've been hunting around for clues ever since I got back! So far the only thing I found was his face on a broken TV screen in some junked store!"

"His name is Loki," He said and pulled out a tan folder from his heavy coat and sat it in front of an upturned garbage can between us. I raised an eyebrow after hearing that name _. It's a God's name from old Norse Mythology, but why…_ "He's the one to blame for trashing Manhattan Island with an army of aliens." His voice interrupted my thoughts as I cautiously approached the folder and opened it. The same face I saw of the man was now a mug shot; beaten and worn but his green eyes still possessed a look of hatred and downright nastiness. "He was taken into custody about twenty hours ago when he recently escaped from his captives."

My eyes looked back to him as I straightened my spin. "Really?" I said in slight sarcasm and dullness. "You had the bastard and he managed to slip through your fingers?"

"He's known to be crafty and full of mischief; just like the days of old," He said and I had to put my hands on my hips, along with my gun, for I was curious about how he described this SOB.

"Wait a sec… he really is _the_ Loki? Son of Odin; the Allfather of the German Gods of old?" I couldn't help but smirk at that, for it did sound like total bogus.

"You're a half-vampire, aren't you?" He countered with his own cool tone and my smile disappeared. "I believe it's safe to assume that most Gods still exist too."

I huffed and ran my hand through my black hair, unsure about this whole thing. It could be a trap to set 'me' up. After all, I'm sure _some_ military crazed idiots would love to get their hands on my blood. Assuming they can use it… but still, to sink my teeth into the ass that wrecked my home is just too good to pass. But still…

"How do I know that you're not just yanking my chain?" I said with a smug smile.

"I don't make a habit of 'yanking on people's chains' unless I have to," He said also looking smug, but still stern. "I can direct you to the exact location he was last spotted in. You'll go in alone and have your _revenge_ punch against him."

"Revenge _punch_?" I sneered in dislike. "You mean I can't kill him?"

"Unfortunate, he's still wanted for trial on the world he came from," He said and a low growl vibrated from my throat. "Consider this the price for hunting him down without any _supervised_ authority."

I narrowed my now hazel eyes. For this sounded more than a little sketchy. There was just something that made me weary of this guy. Finally, I asked the golden question. "Who are you, really?"

"My name is Nick Fury. I am the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. Short for the Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division. I am what you call a Top Secret Agent," He said as if it were just another roll in his life. I whistled. "There's a mouth full," I smirked as he just shrugged. "Why come to **me** then?" I asked the other genuine question. "You got to have some powerful people on your side to track down this fool, so why bother me?"

"Because I want to prove to Loki that he's messed with a world that holds more than just the weak humans he sees," He said sounding serious again. "I want you to open his eyes, so to speak."

"Really?" I smiled lazily. "So on top of getting my revenge for trashing my turf, you want me to 'school' him on how modern Earth really rolls?"

"Pretty much," He said plainly and without hesitation. "Though your right about me having some powerful allies, but I figured my best bet would be to hand the task to someone who's a little more down to Earth." I grinned as he remained impassive. "Sometimes I am," I admitted. "But you can get through to him better than my people can." He said rather sourly.

"Plus, he hasn't seen my face," I pointed out the obvious and he nodded once. To have a new person and be anonymous to this Loki was also an edge this Director needed. "You can guarantee my 'alone time' with this so called God?"

"And use any means you see fit; provided they won't kill the target." He said and I couldn't help but sigh with frustration. Sure I get to kick his ass, but it wasn't enough! I'm the Ghost of fucking Revenge here! I too make my promises of death come true should the idiot deserve it, and this guy does! But! Once again, I'm facing a wall. Sure I could punch it away and suffer the **other** consequences that this SHIELD will throw at me, but for some reason, my conscious wasn't gonna have it. But still, this was better than trying to hunt him down myself anyway. "Alright, I'm in." I growled out.

His face didn't change expression, but his eye seemed to shine a bit, like he was happy or excited as he took the folder and tucked it back in his coat again. "I have a chopper on the roof waiting for us," He motioned his arm to the metal staircase on the current building we stood next to. "Shall we?"

"I suppose so," I shrugged and followed him up, and I bet he guessed I would help him anyway, considering I didn't have many options on my table. _Well I'll be. The man's a player._ I smirked at the thought as we made it to the top of the building with ease and I spotted this sweet, Black Ops-like chopper. "Damn. You guys don't hesitate when an opportunity comes, don't you?"

"It's a good idea to weigh all your options before choosing what's best for a mission," He spoke calmly as we were met by one of his men as he opened the inner door of the chopper with a loud slide. I hummed in agreement and climbed in followed shortly by Director Fury. We buckled up and relaxed in our seats in silence as the chopper started up and took off from the roof.

The ride was less than two hours, for the chopper took us far out of Manhattan Island. But despite this awkward agreement I was eager to begin the Hunt! My nails itched to tear into something as my dark, vampire half pulsed within me. Though I appeared to be siting rather calmly, inside; my beast was pacing! Growling and pumped for the Hunt! I'm amazed at myself that I haven't dug my nails in the leather of my seat! But I kept calm using some of my mediation techniques. The one eyed agent didn't say anything to me, choosing to keep quiet while observing me.

When the chopper began its dissent closer to the ground I saw how there was only a few small, buildings around the area. The rest looked like a drive through freeway. "This is the spot our tracing system last read his energy signature!" Fury spoke in a louder tone over the blades of the chopper; even though I could hear him just fine. "Be cautious! He has a power to disguise himself to look like everyone around him! Not to mention some _other_ tricks he can pull out of his sleeves!"

"God of Tricks. Got it," I huffed and unbuckled myself as the door opened. I was then handed a black, flip open phone. Old school these days but still in good use. "Call the number once you've apprehended him, I'll send a pickup ship to your location."

"Understood," I then turned to him and smirked, showing off a fang, "I'll see ya later!" Marking the ground for my landing, my boots leaped off the floor as I propelled myself forward and down in the air. It wasn't very high for I landed like a cat. The chopper immediately flew off into some other direction, but I didn't care, I have my pray to hunt down! Grabbing the sides of my coat, I harshly gave a tug to straighten it out and cracked my neck with a turn of my head.

"Ooo-kay, God of Tricks and Mischief," I smirked as I walked around to get a clear scent trail, "Let's get acquainted."

* * *

 _The Helicarrier_

The chopper moved fast in the air as it ascended through the thick clouds in the night sky, for Fury was eager to break the ice with the rest of the unique people under his ever watchful eye. That, and he had to make sure a few insubordinates wouldn't butt in, as it were. Such as Tony Stark of Stark Enterprise for one; aka, Iron Man. He was always a rather bad thorn in his side. Yes, he had his keen trait for engineering and hacking but he was a loose cannon; literally. When he took matters into his own hands over Fury, it usually led to disasters for him to clean up. And Fury hatted it.

Another; Thor Odinson. Loki's older half-brother and the God of Thunder. If Thor found out about this dampire going after his younger sibling; despite his transgressions against Earth, the God would go after her and he didn't want to see the mess to that fight. Let alone what Thor could do to her, Fury would bet that C would be more of a handle for the God. Thus, the line between supernatural and divine power blurred again and anything could happen!

As for the rest, he was thankful to say they had more common sense than he gave them credit for. Two being under his command for the longest time; Natasha Romanoff (Black Widow) and Clint Barton (Hawkeye) are his best Agents in SHIELD and he encouraged their self-control during times of crisis.

Then there were the more neutral freelancers; Bruce Banner was always a more docile scientist. His character seemed appropriate since his counterpart alter form was the big, and muscular green fighting machine known as the Hulk. Fury had a feeling that he and C would get along on some form of similar ground. And last but not least; the patriotic soldier from World War Two; Steve Rogers. Known in his red, white, and blue uniform as Captain America. He was also more on Fury's side when it came to strategic methods and 'playing by the book' for completing missions. Yet, he doubts he would get along with another loose cannon like Dampire C. If anything he would only piss off the Goth even more with his 'speeches' on how to cooperate with people you don't like.

Fury rubbed his forehead over his eye patch, preventing a headache from growing. Sheesh. The girl wasn't even known to them yet and already he was thinking of the worst to how the Avengers would react to her. No doubt Stark would have a field day with her, besides all the snippy insults they would through at each other.

As he walked down the bright and narrow hallway to the meeting room, he came upon his first agent and Avenger; Clint. He knew that Barton would have a bone to pick with him after refusing him to be the one to tail after Loki. And that's why he refused. "You still should have sent me." The agent narrowed his blue eyes at his commanding officer.

"Which is exactly why I didn't," He said as Clint walked with him, obviously not threw with venting his frustration at the Director. "I know why you want to go after the God yourself, but it wouldn't be right. We need someone who can make the guy come to his senses about our world."

"So? Who did you ask?" Clint pressed on, his pace unchanging with Fury's. "Some off the records assassin? A Co-op that went dark years ago? Don't tell me it's that kid who swings around on a web with his –."

"You'll meet her after she brings Loki in!" Fury interrupted him rather sternly, telling him with a look in his dark eye that it was pointless to ague further. Getting the hint, Clint looked down a bit at his feet before entering the room that Fury was pointing him to enter into. "Wait! Her!?" Clint looked back at him in confusion, gaining the rest of the attention of the Avengers. The Widow was sitting next to Banner with Stark just to his left, who was playing on his smartphone. The Captain sat across from them as Thor paced behind him, but stopped to look at the two that entered the room.

"You heard me," He said and pointed at a seat for him to go at; which was right next to the Captain.

"Umm…. I want to hear this too!" Stark pointedly asked in his usual, sarcastic tone as he put his phone down. "What? Is it news on old Reindeer Games' whereabouts? Or should we call in better security to carry him off this time?"

Thor, looking clearly insulted by the man, slammed his huge fists on the table next to Captain and Barton, startling them both as the table creaked under the God's strength. "It was not the fault of the Guards of Asgard!" He bellowed out in his deep and demanding voice as his hammer, Mjolnir, swung at his hip from the chain on his belt. "My brother may be devious as he caught them off their guard, but do not beseech them for an act of treason!"

"I don't think Stark meant it that way," Banner commented rather cautiously as the God's huge muscles flexing.

"What's going on, Director?" Black Widow intervened before the _boys_ could continue to fire off their mouths.

"I've found someone who can easily track down and recapture Loki," Fury said and Thor stood back up from the table, making Barton relax some. "She's highly recommended although not very friendly with others."

"A lone she-wolf, hu? Sounds hot," Stark commented as he went back to his phone, already board with the meeting as the others listened on with interest.

"Her name is Dampire C," Fury said, now re-capturing the attention of Tony Stark. "She's a half-vampire high bred. She was in Japan during the time of the attack and just recently came home to this… alien mess." Fury continued when no one interrupted. "Lest to say, she's not happy about her home being trashed by the green horn, Loki."

Stark snickered as Thor looked more confused than mad. "What is… a Dampire did you say?"

"A cursed human that's half vampire, half human," Banner said and Thor looked between him and Stark with uncertainty. " _Cursed_ human!?"

"Vampires for higher now, eh?" Stark continued to smirk as if it was the greatest joke he's heard in a long time. "S'cuse me, half vampire." He quickly corrected himself.

"Why send her?" Natasha asked, weary of her leader's choice for such an important and dangerous criminal. "She might be strong enough to take on Loki, but won't she kill him for revenge? I mean her trait and tittle is the 'Ghost of Revenge.'"

"I do not like the sound of that," Thor spoke rather low as his face turned to worry and then barely contained fury at the Director. "You sent this – _abomination_ to fetch my brother who will more than likely take his life for her own!?"

"We made a deal that she would not kill Loki," Director Fury reassured the God.

"Really? In return for what? A full gallon of his blood for her to drink down with her morning cereal?" Stark just had to make it awkward, if not disgusting too, to which both agents and Banner looked at him like he had just coughed on them while Thor looked a bit horrified. Captain, for the most part, remained calm and was calculating everything so far; much to Fury's relief. "What? Its what vampires do now, don't they? Besides hanging out in New York's finest Underworld parties."

"I didn't think you'd know what an 'Underworld party' was about, Stark," Barton lazily shot him a look of annoyance and before Stark could retaliate the Captain spoke out for once.

"Can she be trusted?" Was his simple and yet reasonable response to the whole thing.

"Yes, as long as she is left alone to do her job," Fury said and eyed at Thor and Tony with his mighty glare. The God just stood, transfixed and unsure about the whole thing while Tony just huffed and went back to his phone. "She wants her revenge. And she'll get it, but not in _cold_ _blood_ as it were."

"Because vampires like it hot and fresh," Tony commented smoothly which made Thor walk around the table to face Fury more directly.

"Tell me, Leader of Shield," The God spoke low and serious, making everyone watch him closely, except Stark, "What exactly will become of my brother if this woman faces him in combat?"

"She will fight him until he passes out, not from being beaten to death," Fury said than added moodily, "Even though she wanted to." This made Thor tense up but fury raised a hand to calm the Thunder God. "She won't kill him, Thor. She agreed with my terms."

"And what was the rest to those terms?" Thor pressed on, knowing that there was more to the agreement then Fury was letting on.

"That she'll teach Loki that humans aren't the only beings living on this planet," He said and eyed each member before going back to Thor's bright blue eyes. "That there are some creatures that not even you, Thor, could comprehend on what lurks in the darkness of our world. Loki needs to know that he didn't just threaten humanity, but what walks with and hides _within_ humanity as well." He stepped closer to the God sounding more serious by the second. "You may have spent centuries doing battle with creatures as big as most of our buildings, but there are some things that just refuse to be shown in the light. Creatures such as Dampire C; who only wish to be left alone in their – lifestyle. And then there are those who cause problems in the Supernatural way. In many cases, they're the ones responsible for most human deaths and disappearances on this planet." Turning away from him he then faced the others; his two agents looking more sympathetic and understanding while the others just looked pain confused. Even Stark looked like he was gonna call the whole thing bogus. "I admit, Shield can only do so much for this world, and there are scattered teams across the globe making sure that Hell itself doesn't make its appearance any time soon. But – it is people like Dampire C doing the little things that make the _better_ examples for us all. Hence, why I chose her to go after Loki."

Thor wasn't sure how to comment on that, for it was true he still had much to learn from this world, and yet he was tied to protecting it as well as his own world; starting with his misguided step brother.

"Now, you can all whine and bitch about this until the cows come home" Thor's eyes scrunching in confusion at the word cows, "but I want you **all** to heed and follow this order to the exact letter," The demand in his voice gave no room for arguments, "Stay away from Dampire C until after she has apprehended the escaped convict; Loki." Giving one last glare, he emphasized his point by spitting out, "Am I clear?"

"Yes, Sir," They all said in union, while Thor said nothing and Tony came out saying, "Roger, Boss." With that the Director of Shield left the room, his back rigid and stressed from the long night already. For now, all he could do was hope they would listen to him.

"Well, that was fun," Tony commented as his fingers flew over the phone like it was second nature.

"So now we got vampires to deal with," Clint sighed as he leaned back into his seat. "Not sure if I want to meet her, really."

"Half-vampire," Banner said in a smaller tone, "But I thought they were impossible to exist."

"Phff! Please! I bet it's just some Gothic girl just pretending to be one," Stark said as he pulled out his laptop sized notepad. "Just like any other dark chick looking to be all scary and shit."

"What is this term _Gothic_ in which you speak of?" Thor asked, looking more interested this time.

"A label for those who live on the darker side of life," Stark pointed out lazily and spun the notepad to Thor with images of people dressed all in black and work strange markings and piercings on there bodies. "It's also the term parents use when their offspring goes all stereotype and independent for attention and become obsessed with death and graveyards."

"So, this is the kind of people Fury wishes to expose my brother to?" Thor looked more than unconvinced and disturbed at the morbid pictures of young people looking all depressed and eyes as empty as space itself.

"No, that's just how Tony is describing Dampire C," Natasha cut in and she ignored the dull and slightly insulted look that Stark gave her. "I've seen a lot of weird and dangerous stuff during my days as a rough agent, but… I really don't want to get into the subject of this worlds demons and monsters. Let alone all the aliens and Demigods we go after."

"I hear that," Clint said which gained the attention of the other four Avengers in the room.

"Wow! Really?" Tony cracked a smirk, "You guys are actually going to admit that you're afraid of the Boogie Man and all his minions?"

"Screw you," Barton bit back with hate in his eyes while Natasha just rolled hers.

"Well, I don't know about the Boogie Man, but I sure as Hell don't want to meet a wendigo," Banner said making Stark turn to him with an amused look as well.

"All these creatures that your mentioning," Thor said as he crossed his thick arms over his biceps, "They too have a… affiliation with this Dampire C?"

"Vampires are re-animated versions of a person who has died by coming back to 'life' with the blood of another," Captain said out of the blew which made them all turn to him in wonder. "I – read a book on them not to long ago." He admitted, half embarrassed over the subject as he turned to Thor to finish his explanation. "They usually come out at night because sunlight is harmful to them. If C is half-vampire than the sun shouldn't bother her as much. Second; they possess the strength of a super soldier if not more." He said, and rubbed the back of his head a bit. "Very fast and very strong. They have eyes that can see through anyone and possess a power of reading minds. So the book says."

"Doesn't that depend on what kind of vampire it is?" Banner asked, sounding more like the scientist he is in trying to solve a theory. "I mean, there is the ghoul version which is like a mindless zombie. And then there are the Aristocrat types that can control the ghouls."

"Aristocrat?" Thor asked sounding even more on edge than before.

"He means like a high noble or royal," Captain said and the God nodded to signal that he understood so far. "So, we have to determine which category this half-vampire goes under."

"You mean from mindless killing machine to a vengeful killing monster?" Stark snorted out while Banner sat uncomfortable next to him. By his look Tony leaned in and said, "Sorry, didn't mean you. But, I think you might have some competition coming."

"Tony, you ass!" Clint grumbled at him while Banner just waved a hand up to dismiss the some-what insult. For everyone knew the Hulk can be scary as Hell, but not under the supernatural sense and Banner knew that, although he still didn't like the idea of him and C going under _competition_ as Stark put it.

"Well, to answer Cap-cicle's question," Tony moved on from the subject and create a wall sized TV screen with his notepad on the far wall. Appearing were random pictures that he had found so far of Dampire C on the internet. "I'd go with neither," He finished as they all noted how transparent her image looked and yet how dark and intimidating she looked. He even pulled out a video from some drug stores' security camera and played it. They all watched as this Goth kicked and punched three guys in black ski masks with ease. Even going so far as throwing one through the glass door as she sunk her fangs into the final criminal.

"Yikes," Clint couldn't help but flinch a bit at the sight of her drinking some random mug. If anything, this made Thor's worry grow for his brother. "I guess Fury was right." They all turned to him in question. "She is the right one for his objective."

"What? To scare the absolute crap out of a child-like God?" Stark said and when Clint didn't reply he only blinked several times at him in realization.

"Your brother really doesn't know what he's gotten himself into in coming to Earth, does he?" Banner asked the God of Thunder delicately.

"Apparently, neither do I," Thor said as he continued to watch the screen of Dampire C as she dropped the criminal to the ground after feeding upon him. Though she was transparent in the video as well, he could clearly see the glow of red in her eyes as she licked the blood around her lips. At this moment, he prayed to Odin for guidance in this dark hour and hoped that C would show **some** mercy for Loki. Yet deep in his gut, he had a feeling she would not.

* * *

 **Well, that's it for the second Chapter and I hope to be uploading it next weekend! Leave your awesome and encouraging REVIEWS in the box below and I'll see you all next time, for I'm just as eager to type out the 'revenge' fight of C vs Loki just as much as you want to read it! And how she'll react to the Avengers! REVIEW and have fun!**


	2. The Awaited Duel

The Awaited Duel

After the so called Agent Fury dropped me off in this remote section of road and few buildings at night, my nerves began to hum to life. The Hunt. It was always something I found empowering once I became a half-vampire freak. How my darker half came to life and bled adrenaline through my veins. My eyes burned brightly into the somewhat lit road as I sniffed for anything… well, unnatural? I never hunted a God before! This was a whole new ball game for me and I was excited. To hunt a being of unknown power and test myself against him; as well as get my own revenge against him just left me tickled!

With my fists in my jacket pockets I walked through the area and sniffed several times again and kicked the ground. I wanted to assess the area I was in. Wide, few cars, and dead silent. Not even the sound of crickets met my sensitive ears. It was like the area itself was under a hush. A 'quiet before the storm' as it were. No doubt because of the presents of (not one) but two supernatural beings! Well, I guess the God of Mischief is more under _mythical_ lore, where as **I** am the supernatural; but hey, who's paying attention?

I stopped when an odd scent hit my nose. It was a mix of cold wind, male musk and black licorice. I also detected a faint sent of metallic that sent my senses to the roof. Blood. _So, the idiot's been wounded eh?_ I thought with a dark smile. _Can't wait to grab a taste!_ I immediately followed the trail, my feet gaining an extra spring along with my excitement. I got a few yard down the grassy side of the road when the phone I was given suddenly rang. Raising an eyebrow, because it hadn't been twenty minutes since coming here, I pulled it out and flipped it open to my ear. "Yes?" I asked rather moodily.

"Hi there, Gothic girl and all-round bad ass chick from New York," A cocky male voice replied from the other end. "I'm sure you want to get acquainted with Mr. Greenhorns real soon, but I just wanted to ask you one question." I let the silence linger before the question, "How do you feel about adding any other color to that bleak and sexy wardrobe besides red?"

I didn't really know how to respond to such a question nor figure out who was on the other end of the line. All I knew was that he was irritating and interrupting my hunt! I gave a frustrated sigh before saying; "Don't bother me while I'm hunting." Then I hung up and put it on silent before stuffing it back into my coat. Shacking my head from the 'awkward' call I started down a small hill towards a promising building that looked to be abandoned.

* * *

Stark smirked to himself as he pressed the hang up button on his smart phone. The others looking slightly modified and yet un-surprised at him for disobeying Fury's orders about 'not' contacting Dampire C by hacking and tracing her whereabouts with the phone she had on.

"Do you really think that was a good idea?" Banner asked him rather dryly.

"Course he doesn't," Clint replied sourly. "He's a fanatic for people like her."

"Not really," Stark replied smoothly as he pulled out his high tech notepad and started doing whatever on it. "To be totally honest; Her kind, scare the living crap out of me."

"Admitting to _your_ fears, Stark?" Natasha smirked at him lazily from across the table, "I didn't think you would have it in you."

Stark rolled his eyes as the Captain intervened. "If C is on her way to confront Loki, then why are you provoking her now?"

"To see what she's like," Stark smirked as he made an image appear on the wall. It resembled a high camera view from some building or street lamp for it held the time and date in the right corner.

"We're gonna watch her fight Loki?" Banner raised an impressive yet worried expression at Stark as an image of the Dampire walked by.

"Why not? I mean, this is the fight of the year!" Stark pointed out in mild excitement. "The said messed up divine vs the half messed up supernatural." He snickered as he switched cameras for a more opened and bird's eye view despite the night vision. "This has got to count for something."

"You really are an asshole," Clint sighed but the rest just watched the wall of the street camera's view of the somewhat quiet area. Thor looked more on edge than the rest of them and for good reason.

* * *

As I neared the building I began to whistle 'Oh Where, Oh Where Has My Little Dog Gone,' (well, I replaced dog with god, but you get my drift) and then I sensed a powerful presence leering at me. It was obviously the fallen God. Who else, besides a demon that is. But I would know if it was a demon. Fortunately, he didn't smell of rot and grime stone; regarding to my previous scent of his musk.

Whistling and walking while my eyes shined and passed by each window and door of the complex I began to hear a heartbeat. It was strong but it started to pick up a little as I neared. Typical act of pray being hunted by predator. I stopped when I figured I was just a few yards away from him.

"You might as well come out now," I voiced rather moodily. "I can _smell_ where you're at. So, you gonna be a gentlemen or do I have to drag your ass out of there myself?"

"I don't recognize you, dark maiden," A voice immediately responded and he sounded rough, worn and also a bit peeved. "Though I imagine quit well who sent you. The Avengers was it?" He hissed from within the darken corridor, but I can see a bit of movement. "Or was it the leader of that other group of weak humans?"

"They gave me a tip on your location," I spoke honestly, my hands still in my pockets, but near my guns should I need them. "Other than that, I don't work for them. I'm just here for my own slice of revenge."

"Revenge," He breathed out and his hollow laugh echoed from inside, making it sound creepy, but I stayed cool. "And what, my lady, have I done to provoke such intent upon one such as I?"

"How about my home city for starters?" I growled, placing my hands on my firm hips. "Now. Get your Godly ass out here so I can shove my boot in it!"

"Ah, that's the reason. I suppose I do not blame you," He said and I heard footsteps coming closer to me and soon his shadowy form came into the dull light shining from a nearby lamp post. He looked just like his mug shot, only more tired and worn. His cloths certainly looked like something from a Renaissance Fair, with a nice evergreen mix of gold like armor. He didn't have a helmet covering his greasy black hair; as I was assuming to be his trait, but his green eyes told me that he was unhappy to see me. How ironic. "However," His voice spoke more dark and clearer now that he was in the open. "I'd be forever grateful if you'd reconsider by sparing my life. As you can see I am in no condition for a duel with such a frightening looking thing such as yourself." He struck a pose at his dirty outfit and bleeding lip. I even spotted a cut on his right leg, but he didn't seem to be too bothered by it.

"Flattery don't make points in my book," I spat on the ground between us. His eyes went down to the discussing act before looking back up to me. "You _trashed_ **my** front and back yard! And for what? To show off your so called _supreme_ power?" I quoted with my fingers in the air and then returned them to my hips. "Seriously? Are you just _asking_ to die a painful death?"

He just smirked the whole time I spoke. Man! What an arrogant bastard! "Fascinating," He spoke smoothly and I raised an eyebrow at him. "Of all the beings I've met you are by far the most miss guided."

"And why would you say that?" I lowered my tone as I felt the hairs on the back of my neck rise. Something was off, but before I could figure it out a sharp pain and tearing into my back made me gasp in slight surprise. The image of the convict I was after suddenly disappeared in a haze of gold smoke before a breath appeared next to my ear.

"Because! You are ignorant and weak just like the rest of your kind!" He hissed as his knife dug even further into my spine.

* * *

"NO!" Thor shouted; for he was suddenly reliving a familiar scene. He was about to head to the door to confront his brother himself, when Fury surprisingly appeared in front of him.

"At ease, Thor," Fury spoke calmly as the rest looked disturbed and horrified at the sight of the vengeful God killing again. "This fight has only begun."

Stark and the two Shield agents were the only ones that weren't concern, although still looking unnerved of the terrible act as Fury convinced the God of Thunder to turn back to the camera view of the two beings.

* * *

I hissed in pain as the God grabbed my right shoulder and twisted his blade around so I could feel more. He chuckled darkly as his hand squeezed, threatening to break my clavicle. "Still think you can take your revenge, maiden?" He spoke darkly as I stiffened and my other half granted me strength.

"Yep," I growled and elbowed him hard into his gut. Besides hitting his armor, I heard his surprised gasp at my strength as I wiped around and gave a good left hook to that perfect chin of his. It was satisfying to see his green eyes widen in shock as he fell on his armored ass. He kept holding his chin, as if not believing the amount of strength I had in that one punch. Standing over him, I had him watch as I reached for the knife still embedded in my back, and easily yanked it out. As I healed he looked on in slight fascination as I eyed the blade in annoyance and then turned to him with a frown. "And don't call me maiden."

With that I tossed the wretched weapon and quickly aimed my right foot into his still abused gut. He grunted as he flew several yards backwards into a cement stair wall off to the side of the abandoned building. I heard a crack and some vine like cracks appeared on the structure as he fought to get on his feet. I quickly walked to him as I cracked my knuckles of my fists. "You don't know how long I've been waiting for this!" I hissed as I showed my fangs through my black lips. He saw and I saw a glint of fear in his eyes. How nice! Though I saw another blade he had slipped out of his sleeves as I neared; probably thinking that I hadn't noticed. But I did. When I was close enough he swung and I dodged once. He swung again but I caught his wrist and he grimaced as I began to squeeze, giving him a taste of what I had felt earlier with my shoulder.

"You know," I spoke as his lips stretched over his teeth to the point that he was in serious agony from my grip. "I'd thought you'd be stronger, what with being a God and all." His knife fell from lack of blood to keep up his grip and that's when I threw him again. He slid on the hard ground quite some ways away as I went to him again. "Come on already! Get up!" I taunted as he began to crawl on his hands and feet. "I came here for the blood of the maniac that had the balls to stomp on **my** resting place! **My** territory! **My** little corner of the world where I can find _some_ peace on this dismal rock! And you – had to – ruin it!" I kicked him each time I took a breath. He hollered and rolled away again. "Oh my God! Your pathetic!" I growled out angrily as I felt my eyes burn red.

He continued to crawl away from me as I neared his backside, intending on giving him a good kick. "You should have stuck to your pranks, little god."

I heard as well as saw his fists clench in anger. _Oh? He doesn't like that? I wonder why? I guess no one would like to be referred to as the 'runt of the pack' even if it is true._ I thought as I cracked my neck free of strain. But as soon as I was a foot away, he rolled on his back and shot _another_ of his knives at me. It hit my throat and I felt the hilt under my chin. _Sheesh! How many of these fucking things does he carry?!_ I thought as I tasted my own blood coming up my throat. He still looked livid as Hell as I pulled the dagger out. His gaze then morphed into fascination as he saw my blood stop flowing and the puncture he made heal quickly. Gargling what was left of the spilled blood in my throat I spat it out beside me and turned to him with a glare. "Now _that_ was naughty." My voice turned darker as I tossed the weapon away and grabbed him by the collar of his centuries old clothing. Still surprised at my strength I let out my famous growl/hiss as my fangs were nearly inches from his face.

"What – are – you?" He gasped more from weariness than fear as I easily danged his tall form a good few inches from the ground. Hell. I've dealt with criminals being taller than him! As well as heavier! But since I was still pissed; which fueled my super inhuman strength already, I wasn't going to become too distracted in the moment.

"What's the matter? Never heard of a vampire before?" I grinned as his hands struggled to free himself from my grip. Is it just me, or is he just too tired to fight? Oh, great! Dealing with a weakened god does **not** make my night any better! Yet he still had the damn decency to look confused. "Well, I'm a half-vampire breed but you should still get the idea of a living 'dead' person!" With that I flung him right into somebody's crappy, dark blue Camaro. His impact made a nice dent to the driver side door as he landed hard. His head bore a nice cut as he tried to sit up, but not before I heard him muttering some gibberish in his own language.

I froze as the Camaro, he had hit, suddenly came alive with a roar of its engine. He then made a sweeping motion with his arm towards me and the wheels burned some rubber before coming straight to me. "Nice trick!" I smirked as I knew exactly how to avoid it. As soon as its hood was close enough, I hopped on and ran up its window over its back and down its trunk so fast, it'll might as well have looked like a casual quick-walk as my boots touched ground. I didn't even look behind me to hear the crash of the poor vehicle hitting some light post. I smiled as his eyes looked impressed but still annoyed that he had yet to shake me off.

"Got anything else besides more knives, or should I call this a night?" I called to him as I came closer.

"I – admit," He started to say in a weaker tone, "I did not expect to encounter such a being with skills as unique as yours."

"Comes with the pack set," I said sarcastically, smile gone, as I pulled out my pistol and took the safety off. Then I pointed the barrel at his face. He didn't move nor change his expression into anything as those green eyes stared into the barrel of my weapon and then to me. "You know, it's a damn shame the person who asked me to come, asked 'politely' for me to spare your life. But I think he's an idiot to let a piece of filth like you live!"

"Then – by all means," He huffed out as his eyes looked so tired, I had to wonder if he was silently pleading at me to take his life! "Do the deed. Take your revenge! Just commit to your cursed ways and KILL ME!" He hollered the last words as I just stood there. I really do want to pull the trigger and kill this fool. But then popping him off wouldn't go well with the others, and besides; there are _other_ ways to get my revenge on him. I just have to think of one.

"Well. This sucks," I said and he looked slightly confused by my statement. "I thought I'd be fighting a God! Not some dirtied up, has-been!" I then lowered my gun and stuck it back into its holster on my side. "Besides, don't you have a brother?"

He sneered at me as he averted his eyes from me to the right side of the ground. "Or a mother? Or a father?" I pressed on but he only looked even more hateful at me. "I don't have such luxuries and yet you spit at them? Man alive! But! Of course it's none of my business, right?" I put my hands on my hips as he still acted like the silent child. _Wooow. He's over a thousand years old and still acts like a spoiled brat!? Oh boy! Would I_ _ **love**_ _to have a chat with his mother!_ I sighed as I rubbed my face, this moment becoming more awkward by the minute than the sweet revenge I was envisioning hours earlier!

"I – apologize – if I have disappointed you, - my lady," He huffed out and yet had that arrogant smirk back on his face. I frowned at him as my eyes grew harder. "You see, I have traveled far and my powers have been weakened greatly." He continued in an honest tone, but I kept my guard up. "But I assure you," He sighed as he sat up more comfortably on the ground. "Had I been _fully_ prepared to face a being such as you, the tables would indeed be turned."

"Somehow, I very much doubt that," I huffed out at his arrogant. "You obviously didn't do your research on this world enough. There are more things living in the darkness and shadows, besides me. And some are a whole lot meaner than me!"

"So I'm - beginning to - understand," He lightly chuckled and then flinched and reached to hold his left side. "Strength of an inhuman, and yet - you live like a human. I wonder? Who is the greater fool here tonight?"

"We probably both are," I said casually and he looked a bit unnerved at my answer. "But you see the difference between you and me?" I said as I walked up to him. "I compensate with my pros and cons. I **don't** take my issues out on innocent lives! AND!" I then kicked him hard in the face. He let out a loud gasp before falling on his back. He tried to move once before exhaustion kicked in and he stopped moving entirely. His green eyes closing as the impression of my heel remained on his chin. " _You're_ the one unconscious, and I am not."

I stood over him for a few minutes though it felt like years. I groaned in irritation as I pointed my head at the sky and slowly shook it. _Oh why, oh why, oh why!_ I thought as I knew I was in another fucked up situation! Damn! Damn! Damn! Damn! DAMN! Looking over the sad excuse of a god I huffed out another sigh and pulled out my phone. _Well, no point in whining about it now!_ I hit the number on speed dial and waited for I to pick up.

"This is Fury," The Director's voice confirmed calmly.

"You can send that pick up now," I growled into the phone. "Oh, and bring a wheelchair while you're at it."

"It's on its way. Get cozy," He said before hanging up right away.

"Ya, sure," I spat a yard away from me as I put my clenched fists in my pockets again. Of all the nights I _could_ have savored my revenge punch; this was the worst! I mean really!? REALLY!? I get asked to hunt down the scum bag that ruined my cheap ass apartment and all I get is a _pussy_ of a god!? Just great!

Crossing my legs as I sat down besides the knocked out god, I rested my elbows on my knees and put my face in my fists. I was in a mood and I don't think even _his_ blood is going to make up my disappointment. However, I was still curious how he would taste. Taking two of my fingers I wiped off a small sample from his forehead and brought it to my mouth. I think my eyes dilated a bit as his flavor gradually coated my tongue. _Delicious_! Downright mouthwatering too! Though I had to fight the temptation of plunging my teeth into his neck, and believe me! That was hard to do! I quickly shifted to my side so as to look down the road instead of the tasty god lying asleep beside me. _Oh God! Just what have I gotten myself into now!_ I thought as I stared up at the sky as the sound of a plane neared me.

* * *

"Whoa," Clint commented first as they all witnessed what had happened on the camera. But they didn't hear anything seeing as the camera didn't have sound. Fury didn't say or looked as easily impressed by anyone else in the room. He never seemed to, but turned to Thor, who had almost freaked when C had pulled a gun to his brother's face.

"He's gonna be sore as Hell, but at least he's alive," He said as the God didn't turn to face him but nodded in agreement as he continued to watch the camera's video.

"C let him off easy," Stark pointed out casually and everyone turned to him questioningly. "Oh, come on! Didn't you see it? She took _pity_ on the guy! She would have easily turned him into a meatloaf with horns by now!"

"No, no. I think I can agree with him on this one," Banner nodded as Stark showed him his fist. At first the doctor was a bit confused until he recognized the act as being playful and so lightly touched Stark's fist with his own. "A vampire can spill _a lot_ more blood when angered. I mean; ya she looked really pissed off. But, whatever they were saying to each other she… kinda lost the urge, I guess?"

"Whatever was said she still got her revenge," Captain Rogers said sternly. "Didn't she?"

"Ya, no. I doubt that," Stark said as he looked at something on his smartphone. "When something as bloodthirsty as a vampire gets mad at someone; they don't just kill them! They let them live so they can suck the blood from their victim for as long as they want. And… I betcha a million bucks that 'that' is what C is going for."

"That will not be possible," Thor intervened rather sternly. "He _must_ return to Asgard to face our father for trial. Regardless of what this 'she-devil' wants."

"Good luck with that," Stark shot back.

"In _any_ case, Loki has been re-apprehended," Fury said as his voice gained everyone's attention again. "What C wants later on; _I_ will personally handle it. The last thing I need is any of you picking a fight with her just because she had 'called' it early." No one said anything else as he turned to leave. "Just do me and yourselves a very good favor by **not** provoking her! She's coming aboard. For I'll bet she'll want to interrogate Loki even farther, once he's awake."

"Why?" Rogers turned to him, now even more confused. "What could she gain by questioning Loki herself?"

"Part of the deal we made," That was all he said before leaving. Thor looked troubled as the rest stared from each other in wonder and then back at the Director as he left the room. They weren't sure why, but suddenly the air started to feel thicker and downright uncomfortable. Let alone the presents of a half-vampire coming aboard the Helicarrier, they knew that this was going to be a whole new experience for all of them!

* * *

 **Back! Just like I promised! Although a week late. Sorry for that; but you know how it is. Lol…. ER HEM! Well! I hope you all like this so far for its only going to get even more interesting! Especially when the Avengers converse with my Dampire C! How do you think Stark or even Captain America see her so far?**

 **Well, gotta rest for another work week and hope to be posting up again soon. REVIEW and REVIEW and I hope to see all your awesome comments soon!**

 **Love to all; BR2**


	3. The Awaited Meeting

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers or any of its characters. Only C.**

The Awaited Meeting

I awaited the aircraft with a yawn. The God of Mischief still unconscious on the ground next to me. I hadn't had a good night sleep in a looooong time. I was definitely due for a nap. But those small drops of the god's blood helped me to stay awake as the spacy looking thing landed with a gust of wind. The people; in the SWAT outfits, came out with weapons ready. I rolled my eyes and fanned both my arms at them as I stood up.

"Put the heat away, boys," I stretched my back. "It'd be a damn shame if you were here for me." I smirked, but they didn't seem to get the joke, so I just frowned and pointed to the god on the ground "Just get the chair and put the dead weight in it."

Two of them understood that, as they went back in the plane. Grabbing the back of the God's neck collar, I dragged him forward towards the aircraft. The four guys with automatics stared in wonder as the wheelchair came closer and I just tossed Loki's ass in it without a flinch of regret. The two that hauled it out, immediately strapped the still unconscious guy's wrists and legs with leather clipped straps. Once secured, I stepped behind them and the wheelchair and grabbed its back. Tipping it slightly back so the dead weight's wheels tipped up more and so I could easily pull him up the ramp.

Sliding it into a nearby corner I took the seat across form them as everyone else filed in. Orders were given as the ramp closed up and the plane took off. I lazily sat with my big, black, boots lying across the floor and my arms crossed over my chest. No one gave so much as a quick glance in my general direction as I just kept my eyes on the unconscious so called god. His head bobbed a bit in turbulence but other than that he remained as lively as a stiff. He looked like a member of the dead himself. Man! I wish I had gotten to him first! It feels like I just got the leftovers after some huge scuffle. And I hate leftovers!

Sighing for the tenth time, I forced myself to relax. No need to get the rest of the company upset just because I was. The ride was dull, to say the least. No one talked and no one bothered me. Which was nice. In a way… Anyway, when the plane did land, I assumed it was some high tech ship. I was right too as I stood up and dragged the still, motionless god down the ramp. It turned out to be a battleship sized vessel in the sky. _Helicarrier_ was the name I saw on one of the supply boxes as I was lead out of the docking bay. _This is one hell-of-a carrier._ I thought with a naughty smile. Probably how they figured out the name for this baby. Probably.

"Welcome aboard," A voice I recognized to be the Director himself off to my left. "You can let my men take him into a secure room now." He suggested as four armed men stood beside myself and the Mischief Maker.

"I'd frisk him first before he wakes," I replied calmly as they took him from me and into another part of this large tub. "So," I began as my bright, hazel eyes gazed around the place. "Nice set up you got here. Does the government pay for all this crap or does it come from the tax dollars?"

"A bit of both," He replied honestly and had me follow him down a corridor full of led lighting. My eyes really can't handle bright florescent anymore. Due to sensitivity now if you know what I mean. "We have over ten dozen working personnel on this ship alone; save for any ground forces we have to help those in immediate assistance."

"I guess both didn't pan out so well when Manhattan when to shit," I spat in annoyance. Yes. I was still pissed over the whole alien army thing. Yet Fury didn't seem to look offended. Much.

"My men and I did our best," He replied rather coolly. "Although, most in the government still wish to disprove the existence of alien life forms. Therefore, causing most of us who _were_ prepared, to get the short stick."

"Hmm," I hummed in reply. Of course it would be some greedy bastards in Parliament and such to screw those under them for being _paranoid_. And that's how you get the cause and effect the hard way! And the 'I told you so' would be totally useless to say once the shit hits the fan! Sighing again, I stared down at my feet, partly ashamed. "Sorry."

"We lost a lot of good men, despite getting the situation under control," He continued, although sounded less insulted. "However, things are getting better. I just need a few more hands on the situation."

"Like mine?" I asked in lazy interest.

"Yes," He turned his dark eye to me. "Despite your rouge attitude you have a way to get the job done and make sure innocence don't get hurt."

"I try and make that my policy," I said honestly as we stopped in front of a large, glass door.

"Well, I hope you can clear that policy with the rest of my team," He waved a hand to the door. "The Avengers."

Looking through the glass door, I raised unimpressed eyebrows at the group of people inside. Save for the huge, bulky blond in old battle armor, they all looked quite comfortable in the room. Especially this one, dark haired man with a small mustache leaning against his chair and tossing a red apple in the air.

"Play nice now. I'll be right back," He said and turned to leave me at the door. I almost did a double take. He not also wants me to school the Norse God of Mischief but the so-called Avengers too!? Man, my life sucks! Taking a deep sigh, I grabbed the handle and pulled open the door. Walking right behind the guy with the apple, and I immediately recognized the tone of his voice from the phone call I got earlier. Only three others noticed I was in the room now, behind the man still flapping his jaw about supernatural vs divine, or whatever conversation I had walked in on. A woman with long red hair, and a short blond to her left along with some nerdy looking guy with glasses; all wearing very interested looks at my silent arrival.

The guy in the chair, obviously oblivious, kept tossing his apple while saying, "Now if I didn't know more about the Underworld. I'd give some major props to this girl for sticking her fangs out for the greater good." He threw the apple in the air and I quickly caught it making his fingers curl in the empty air; expecting the apple instead.

CRUNCH! I took one big bite, making him and the rest of the distracted eyes turn to me. The man I had taken the apple from blinked up at me several times in wonder; slightly impressed that I had taken him off his guard. I smirked down from him as I continued to chew on the fruit. After I swallowed I said in my dark tone, "Like I _need_ recognition from you."

His bushy eyebrows shot up as I moved myself to the only chair in the room; which was obviously the blond warriors. Everyone didn't move nor speak as I sat in the chair and kicked my heavy boots up on the table, making the back lean away as I relaxed and took another bite. "So," I spoke the word a little and cool before swallowing again. "You people are the Avengers," I got a few nervous and a pair of glares from the group around me. My smirk grew. "No wonder why Director Fury needs help."

"Cute," The man in the mustache smiled at me and I narrowed my hazel eyes at him. "She thinks she's here to show us up and kick our Hero butts, am I right?"

"I actually gift wrapped a kick to the face for you, pal," I huffed out and he just chuckled a bit in a disturbing high tone for a male of his stature as most looked impressed at my threat, for it looks like that blond next to the red head _wants_ me to do it! "Unlike _other_ unique rouges that you people have met, **I** don't like being called in to clean up someone else's mess."

"That is not all you are here for," The bulky blond slowly walked up to me. "You desire my brother's blood as compensation for what amount was spilled in your home."

My smile deepened as I pointed a finger at him. "Your right." Then I took another large bite of the apple. "I didn't get the satisfaction of tenderizing his meat, so – why not something more satisfying for my darker side."

"It cannot be so," His blue eyes hardened at me as I just stared at him in my board manner, "He _must_ return to Asgard for trial! I promise to find a way of equal payment for your mercy, but I implore you; let my brother return home!"

I morphed my black lips to a frown, for I did not like making deals that turned more south for me. But as this muscular man with baby blue eyes was practically begging me; I had a tough call to make. "Well, he isn't leaving yet." I said which made his fists clench and that partly shaved face harden. "Doesn't he have to be briefed first before leaving?"

"A process of interrogation is followed suit before he leaves," The woman confirmed in a mild tone of agreement. "And Director Fury wants you to do it."

"Why is that?" The man, dressed in the most patriotic wardrobe I've ever seen, asked rather bluntly. "Why you?"

"Maybe he thinks I can make the Silver Tongue talk," I said and finished off the apple, and then tossing the core in a waste bin behind me. Perfect shot. "Who knows," I then cracked my knuckles and stretched my arms. "All I know so far that it's been one Hell of a disappointing night, so let's start again." I removed my feet and placed my folded hands on the table. "Names please?"

"Natasha," The woman answered first and I nodded my head at her. "Most call me Black Widow. Agent Romanoff. Or just Widow." I smirked at that, for I like spiders; regardless of the name's owner.

"Clint," The man sitting next to her spat out coolly. "I'm known as Hawkeye. But just call me Clint."

"Dr. Bruce Banner, Ms.," The geeky and shy looking man said and bowed his head a bit in my direction. "I – turn into the Hulk."

"Ya, so don't think about pissing him off to gain any points. Tony Stark, F.Y.I.; Iron Man, but I guess you already know me after our earlier chat," Mr. Stark said as I just gave him a blank stare. Ya, I knew the name well. Mr. Playboy Billionaire with a taste for hard core weapons. Though I recently heard most of his factories shut down. Hmmm.

"I am Thor Odinson," The bulky blond stated and puffed up his chest proudly. "God of Thunder and Might! Prince of Asgard and Slayer of –."

"She doesn't need to hear all your tittles, dude," Clint scorned him in annoyance and the God frowned at him for interrupting. I grinned, for this was too fun to pass up.

"Captain Steve Rogers, Ma'am," The last one said in a more calm and controlled tone, and yet his blue eyes stayed on me, like a guard dog. "Captain America is my designation around the world."

"Wow," I breathed out in amusement. "I wonder if you all come with your own collectable cards."

"Just wait. There in the making," Stark said and smirked back. "But I want to hear more about you now," I frowned at his directness towards me. If he asks me another retarded question I _will_ kick him in the face!

"That will have to wait," The voice of the Director himself made all of us face towards the door. "Loki has woken up." He stood tall and wore a grim yet determined expression as I stood up to follow him out. The rest followed suit, curious as to see what I had in mind to ask the troublesome being. "Now C. He'll be in a familiar sealed room; like the kind you see in police stations."

"So that way you guys can see through the window, while he can't see you," I stated calmly.

"And so we can hear everything that goes one between you two," He confirmed as we turned right and entered a larger than normal interrogation room. "We'll be just out here if you need anything."

"You want a stick to poke him with?" Stark suddenly spoke and most of us, including myself, glared at him. "Just saying."

"Is the trick getting _him_ to shut up?" I asked mildly interested and Stark made a face like 'that was adorable but I'll get you for that.'

"Yea, actually," Clint made a cocky grin which Stark huffed at. Who's ganged up now?

"I think I know of a few ways," I replied with a wicked smirk and took a few steps towards Stark and he immediately took a few steps back from me. "Remember collage?"

His eyebrows immediately went up in shock; like I just figured out a few of his dirty secrets. Some remained confused, but Hawkeye seemed to get the gist of what I was implying for he was fighting the urge to laugh. "I prefer not to!" Stark suddenly sputtered out.

"Then be a good boy, and shut up," I then patted his left cheek and turned to walk into the room that Loki was in. From behind the glass, he looked pretty worn out, but kept a hatted look at the wall. Like he could see them behind the mirror!

* * *

Stark remained petrified as the others stared from him to the door that the Dampire had just walked behind. Banner and Thor looked pretty damn confused if not worried for their friend.

"What did she mean by 'remember collage'?" Rogers asked as Stark took a moment to compose himself and straighten out his expensive shirt.

"Like I said; **Her** kind scares the crap out of me," Tony plainly said before moving to look into the glass wall.

"Ooooooh," Banner suddenly raising his eyebrows as a light bulb flashed behind his gentle eyes. "I think I know."

"No. Don't you dare say another word," Tony spoke in a threatening tone while pointing a finger at him, but Banner couldn't wipe off the smile that grew on his face.

"My friend, you are severely screwed," The scientist said as he and Clint shared a silent joke. Natasha rolled her eyes as poor Thor looked truly lost in the conversation while Steve and Fury tried to ignore them as C sat in the chair opposite of the God of Mischief.

"Not if I keep my turbines and pulse canons functioning," Tony replied, and yet somehow he didn't sound completely convincing for his defense.

* * *

We sat in silence for a few minutes. I rocked myself in boredom on my heels as I lazily stared at the man that messed up my home and territory from across a three and a half by seven-foot table. I gave a long, dragged out sigh as Loki's green eyes stayed on me. Though his hands were well bound to some thick cuffs on the table and his feet well secured in the chair, I still had to give the guy some credit. He looked and played the part as a 'fierce warrior' pretty well. Regardless of strengths.

"Well, I sure as Hell didn't see this coming." I finally spoke first making the God smirk. I was starting to hate that look. "I was hoping to have killed and drained every drop of your Godly blood and be on my mary way. But nooooooo. You just like to cause more problems for me."

"Is it really _I_ that causes you such misery?" He asked in that oh so cunning tone of his. "Or is there… someone else?"

"There are others, but you're the current thorn that's throbbing the loudest in my side," I pointed out coolly and then propped my black boots on the table and laid my hands on my lower stomach. He watched in mild interest as I got cozy. "So, let's hear it," I stated and then he gave me a look of slight confusion, so I elaborated. "Why'd you _really_ do it? A cry for attention? To be recognized as the God you once were thousands of years ago?" His face remained stony but his eyes looked slightly impressed at me. Ya, I know my way well when it comes to therapy sessions. Been to more than enough myself. So, words were not a problem for me. "Guess you didn't realize that the times have moved on without your kind."

"So I'm beginning to notice," His smile returned as he went to pick some dirt from under his nails.

"It's also tradition, in this world, **not** to step on someone's resting place," I spat, turning my voice down a notch. "And here I thought Gods knew of that one golden rule."

"Forgive the ignorance than," He replied in a mocking tone and I huffed.

"You really are a piece of work, you know?" I cracked my neck and forced down another yawn. I really was too tired for this. "I was sooooo looking forward to crashing on my hammock as soon as I got back from Tokyo. But all I found was this huge ass _fugly_ looking worm crashed on **my** hotel room instead! And no, you're not getting away from me that easily. Despite what your brother says."

"He's _not_ my brother!" He hissed out angrily at me, and I raised an eyebrow. I can imagine the God of Thunder looking distraught at hearing these words from behind the window. "Merely a sibling I was – _bought_ into by mercy! Courtesy of Odin!"

"Mercy, hu?" I asked and his green eyes grew darker at me, like I had revealed a forbidden secret. "Sounds more like a scandal if you ask me."

"Scandal… you don't know the half of it. None of them do," His green eyes turned to the glass wall and I hid a smile. He really _can_ see them! Sucks for them!

"And that's why the temper tantrum," I rolled my head up to the ceiling with another sigh. "Like _your_ case is any different from any other sad story belonging to an orphan. Granted the whole immortal God-like power is a plus, but… no. No difference what so ever."

"You _dare_ compare **me** to your pitiful race?" He asked in a low and deadly tone.

"You dare to try and concourse us so I have to wonder," I countered coolly and bounced my brows at him while smiling. He only looked more annoyed and turned his gaze away from me to the far wall. "I'm also willing to bet that I'm not the only one after your blood." My statement made his gaze turn back to me in a slow yet weary look. "That army was very big. You've **had** to have help somewhere during your – travels." I said after taking a moment to think of the right word. From his eyes, I can tell I was right. He **did** have assistance from someone and I wanted to know who, for I began to suspect the worst.

Deciding to be more forward, I increased my concentration as I stared hard into his eyes; letting my more vampiric trait take effect. He froze as he felt the force of my will and he looked quite taken aback by my ability. Within a few seconds I saw a quick slide show of images. An ugly alien in hood and robes serving a more powerful being sitting in a chair, staring out into space with his back turned to Loki. I saw a side of his face; purple and wrinkly but his eye held power. Deep power as he stared down the God that now sits before me.

"No!" Loki suddenly sputtered out and he threw up a mental wall to prevent me from seeing more. "How –!? You –!? You sly, _cursed_ cow!" He hissed and panted at me as his eyes looked murderous now for the intrusion. I smiled as I tried to ignore the slight headache that formed. For this gift was always a downside to me. But at least it comes useful at times.

"Like it matters now," I countered coolly and he sneered at me as he stared down at the table. "Who is he?" He knew of the _who_ I asked, for he saw the flashes of images too, but he didn't answer. "Reminds me of a warlord." I stated and by his green gaze I knew I was right on the money. "Which only tells me one thing." I shifted my boots back to the floor and leaned in closer to him. "Warlords don't let their failures live."

His jaw tightened at the fact, but of cores he knew that even before we met. He would have been much safer in the Asgardian prison, so why did he escape? Why come back to Earth? Too many questions and not enough answers left me more than a little irritated. Yet before I could ask another question the lights in the room suddenly flashed red as a repetitive alarm rang throughout the area, giving me an even bigger headache.

"C! The Helicarrier is under attack!" I frowned as Fury's voice echoed from the corner calm. "Stay with Loki! We'll come and get you once the danger is gone!"

I stood up and put my hands on my hips as the alarms kept ringing and then I felt the haul of the ship give a violent tremble right under my boots.

"You are right," Loki's tired voice made me turn to meet his deep green eyes. "He comes to claim the head of his failure."

I pursed my black lips in self-debate. I can't let that alien freak take my prize! He still needs to pay me back with his blood! Well, I guess now is as good as any to announce my claim. Why not to the lackeys he's hired? "Not on my watch." I spoke darkly and seriously as I pulled out my gun and checked my ammo. Loki looked quite baffled that **I** was defending him. It _would_ be nice to say that he should be grateful, but I won't. He knows it and so do I. This is a fight for the prize! Him! And there can only be one winner. _Fine!_ I thought as I turned to face the door, ready for any alien freak to get buy the Avengers. _Who wants some first!?_

* * *

 **Hello everyone! So sorry for being late again, but the weeks are getting busy now! Holidays and such to prepare for winter! :o But I'm hoping that this won't stop my progress from continuing this story! I hope you like it so far! I'm not going to make this a long story. Well, not too long like my main two. But I'm liking this so far! : ) So REVIEW and REVIEW in the box below! Your awesome comments keep us writers going after all! Peace out and hope you all have an awesome Halloween! I know I am! : D**

 **Love to all; BR2**


	4. Blood Claim Bounty!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avengers or any of the characters or of Van Helsing should they be mentioned. Only C!**

Blood Claim Bounty!

The red alarms kept sounding overhead as Captain Rogers ran hard down the hallway of the Helicarrier. He was headed for the control room. He had to know who and what was attacking them. The rest of the team split up. Thor, Tony and Banner went outside on the decks to face their attackers head on. As usual. The agents followed the Captain to the main bridge and from the windows; they could tell it was becoming Hell. The same creatures that had attacked Manhattan were now flying all over and hammering the Helicarrier with their alien weapons. Fury was doing his part at keeping the ship steady, along with other staff members at multiple computers.

"They need help out there!" Fury spat in a hurried tone as the Captain came closer to him. Just beyond the window in front of them Banner had already Hulked out and was hammering his green fists into any alien trooper that dared to get near them. Stark was in his suit and blasting as many as he can along with Thor and his lightning.

"Their just – buzzing around!" Clint pointed out at the odd dozen of Chitauri. The rest started to catch on to Clint's observation. The Captain even noticed how they were just firing at the Helicarrier's defense guns and just staying an arm's length away from the other three Avengers. Like they were just keeping them busy.

"This is a diversion!" Captain Rogers pointed out as he realized their real target was deeper in the Helicarrier; Loki. "One of them must be infiltrating while the rest keep us busy!" Rogers quickly spun on his heels and headed for the door; towards the room that Dampire C and Loki were in.

"I'm sure C has our back," Fury spoke but the Captain was already racing down the hallway. His two agents didn't know what to do at first, and yet one look from their Director and they knew not to intervein. Instead they exchanged a silent agreement and so Clint took out his bow to go outside and help the guys while Widow stayed to help the others on the computers.

* * *

I decided to take the chair that I had in the 'quiet' room with Loki and move it outside. I sat it in front of the door and decided to sit down and lean against it. My way of guarding; check my guns and wait for the alien ass to show up so I can blow his damn head off.

"You have astounding confidence," Loki's voice spoke coolly yet in a board matter. _I knew I should have turned off that damn comm._ I thought in annoyance and glared at the glass to my left. Though the God was still cuffed to the table, he was sitting rather comfortably. I said nothing to invoke a conversation. After all, I was too busy ignoring him. "Why do _you_ continue in this unnatural life of yours?" He asked in his lame and uninterested tone. "Ah. Let me guess; you have red in your ledger."

I paused in that moment of why he asked such a ridiculous question. "The fuck you talking about?" I got up and faced him from behind the glass, and un-surprised to see him staring back at me with those dull, green eyes. Yet he looked a bit taken aback by my words. " _Red_ in my _ledger_? Seriously? I'm a fucking, half-dead freak and you ask that?" He looked slightly surprised and I couldn't help but laugh. "That's a good one! Now ask me if I give a shit. Go on! Ask!" He said nothing now, choosing instead to look slightly interested now. "The answer is no. Now shut the Hell up before I kick you in the face again." I turned back to my chair and slumped down into it with a heavy sigh. " _Red in my ledger_. Ridiculous!" I huffed to myself. "I doubt you even know what a ledger is!"

"A recording of one's history," His voice suddenly perked up calmly. I narrowed my eyes and shook my head slowly. "Or so I've heard."

 _Oh, great. Just what I needed now. A smart-ass chat._ Choosing the 'silent treatment' again, I went back to tipping the chair against the door and crossing my legs to try and get comfortable. The sounds of gun firing and small explosions going off outside made it easier to ignore him. _Damn it! Why the Hell am I here God-sitting when I should be out there getting a piece of that action?_

Yet as the sounds of guns going off and footsteps came closer to me, I had both my pistols in my lap, just waiting to be used. When the firing stopped, I heard only one set of footsteps come closer. What wrinkled my nose was that the being coming my way just **stinks**! I'm mean; O.M.G. M.B.O! My poor, poor nose. I wasn't even going to describe it. Alien garbage? Hell! Maybe something on the lines of rotten fuel and garbage… Oh, Lord! Though as much as I resisted the make a face, the door burst open and an ugly, tall, green and brown looking guy came walking in. He almost reminded me of the Predator, only he had a lizard's head and face and no treads. Only scales that matched his camo armor and even a freaken tail! Damn. Though as he turned to face me, those yellow and slanted eyes narrowed at me and his sharp teeth formed into a menacing grin.

"So. They left an _Earth_ _dog_ to guard the second son of Odin," He hissed fiercely in his gargled voice. He then pulled out an impressive, and yet awkward gun as I raised and pointed one of my own at his ugly face. "Try as you may, _woman_! I will not be easy to defeat!" He flicked his tong out like any other lizard.

"Likewise, Fugly," I smirked and with that I fired. But as I did, a blinding pain shot into my chest as I hit him in the forehead. He stumbled backwards into the wall as I slumped into my chair. We had fired and hit each other at the same damn time. _Ouch_! But, kind of funny too. I couldn't help but snicker as I sat upright again as my chest healed. Amazing enough, the ugly, lizard like bounty hunter got up from my head shot! Also, impressed that the bullet _didn't_ penetrate through. It's like his lizard skull was part armor! Or… was it because of his scales? In any case, we didn't succeed in killing each other at first. Yet I liked how the alien was looking quite surprised at me as the hole in my chest began shrinking from my healing factor.

"Told ya," I grinned and aimed my heavily made boot heel into his face. He stumbled even further as I braced my hands on the door behind me and aimed both feet at him, making a nice impact impression on the metal wall he was up against. Quicker than he could recover, I rammed into him and aimed my gun into his jugulars. I fired and he hissed in pain, but still; the bullet did not go into him! It just became flattened and encrusted into his scaly hide! "Fuck! You got some nasty skin!" I growled and dropped one gun and decided to grab his face and began to beat the back of his longer skull into the wall. His claws tried to scratch and tear at me but I ignored the pain and continued to beat on him.

Enraged, he clenched my sides and rammed me into the thick window across from us. It hurt at first as he took the method of pounding me into the more fragile wall. It only took him three times before the glass finally gave way and I was tossed into the room. I landed on the table, of all places, and Loki looked down at me, in silent wonder. I gave a short glare at him before lunging back at Lizard Head and karate chopped him in the throat. He fell backwards yet grabbed my arm and began trying to rip it off. A fierce and yet pained screech came out of my throat, but then I started punching him repeatedly in that ugly face of him. He grunted as his greenish blood started spilling out of the cuts I was making. Mixing with my own red blood, we were both looking like a real mess. Finally, my pounding into his face had dazed him long enough to free my other arm. Now freed, I grabbed the front of his garb and dragged him out of the room and into the narrow hallway. His tail was trying to hit me now, but I pulled out my sword and cut the damn thing off. He let out the most ear ringing scream I never wanted to experience. Especially with my sensitive ears!

With that small distraction, he grabbed my wrist, that held my sword, and twisted it, making me yowl and drop it because my fingers were shocked by the pain. He then rammed his hard head into mine and shoved me really hard into the wall, leaving my body winded in shock. I slumped on the ground and he took that time to smirk down at me and then stair at the stump of his tail; which I found he too can regenerate, for the stub was already clogging the flow of green blood with new skin and scales. Big surprise there. He can heal too in a much slower and 'lizard-like' way.

"Your rather impressive, Earthling!" He spat at me as his yellow eyes shined. "I haven't had this much fun in a long time! I wonder if I can keep your head as a reminder of our duel."

"Don't flatter me on _your_ account!" I hissed as I felt my eyes burn red and my strength suddenly growing. He frowned and let out a weird, high toned roar. I followed suit and released my own vampiric yell and charged at him again. My claws now out, as well as his own, we began smashing and slashing at each other. It seemed like he had a good fighting streak going on, until I grabbed both his hands and aimed my long nails into the sensitive parts of his hands. He may be an alien/lizard freak, but his bone structure was almost similar. He yelled in agony as I didn't let go and squeezed even more pressure as my nails dug into his scaly hands.

 _Sure, my bullets wouldn't affect him! But the rest of my arsenal can? This guys a fucking freak!_ I thought as I pushed up against him and then threw his half-tailed ass on the floor. I then pressed my foot against his neck as I sat the rest of me on his chest. He fought and struggled as those sharp jaws of his snapped and struggled for air, but I didn't let up. I pressed even harder as his legs flailed uselessly on the floor as I pushed his hands until his bones cracked, making the back of those claws touch his lower arms. And without wasting a second, I released his hands and grabbed his head while quickly removing my foot. With one strong act of my arms, I twisted his head all the way back, so that nasty face had a good look of the blood-stained floor.

His body only struggled once before it gave up the fight and I heard his heart beat no more, but just to make sure, I picked up my blade and stabbed him in the chest; right where that ugly, green heart would be. Well, I imagine it was green considering the color of his blood, but I didn't care. He was finally dead. I took a moment to spit out the crap from my mouth and removed my sword. Standing up, I stepped away from the body and sighed in slight relief. _Ya, he was a hard fellow to fight, but at least he's dead._ I thought as I stretched my back and let the rest of me heal.

 _That was sloppy!_ My other half scorned me in the back of my head. _He was easy meat! And yet you let him pound on you like a ragged doll! You_ _could have done better than that! Yet you didn't!_

 _Oh, piss off!_ I thought back and spat on the body of the bounty hunter. When I heard hurried footsteps to me I spotted the Captain, in all his American glory, coming right up to me. He stopped a few feet away when he saw the state I was in, and then he looked down at the alien body before me.

"Are you alright?" He asked and I rolled my eyes at the 'standard' question, but I nodded once in silence. "Where's Loki?" Was his next obvious question. I sniffed annoyance and sheathed my sword as I walked into the Quiet Room. Picking up my gun in the process I removed my chair and opened the door; despite the smashed in window. Loki looked slightly impressed at me yet his face had hardly changed from his cool and collective mask. I walked up to him and put my hands on my hips as I stared him down. He raised a curious eyebrow at me as I sighed again. My next choice is probably going to piss everyone off, but I figure this would be the only solution for this problem.

Grabbing the end of the cuffs that hooked Loki to the table, I broke the chains with my bear hands and pulled him up from his seat. "Come on." I growled as I also broke the restraints that held his feet to the chair's legs. The Captain looked just as bewildered as the God but I ignored the questions in their eyes as I pulled Loki behind me by holding his wrist cuffs. He may be several inches taller, but he still has nothing on me.

He did not struggle against my harsh and quickened pace as we exited the small room of shattered glass and entered the hallway. Loki looked down at the dead bounty hunter and then back at me. Though he still showed no expression on the incident, his eyes now kept staring at the back of my head.

"Where the Hell are you taking him?" Captain Rogers asked in disturbed wonder as he quickly followed up the rear while I continued down the hallway.

"You'll see," I huffed out as the God kept good pace with me, which was nice for a change. I didn't feel like dragging his divine ass to the very front of the ship. Well, more precisely; on top of it. As we got to the main control room; which I was guessing was the 'helm' of this vessel, I spotted the doors to the outside and dragged Loki with me.

"What the Hell?" I heard Agent Romanoff sound very confused at the sight of us as the Captain still followed me. I spotted Fury, though he looked concerned he did not say anything as I threw open the doors and had Loki follow me into the crazy fighting that still occurred on the deck. I spotted Iron Man and Thor take out several of these alien flies as a huge and green looking mother; I assumed was the Hulk, smash several more out of the sky. Though there were still quite a few, I was satisfied that there were some to remain to hear my message.

Loki gave me an odd look before I pulled him with me to a higher level and then I pulled out my gun and fired a few rounds into the sky, gaining everyone's attention on us. "HEY!" I shouted at the aliens still hovering on their flying vehicles as they spotted the God of Mischief and their former ally with me. With a swift kick to the back of his legs, I had Loki fall on his knees and grab him by the neck collar to make him face his former followers. "You want **him**? You have to come through **me**!" I shouted at them challengingly. One took my offer and bolted towards me on his vehicle. His weapon looked like a spear, but before he could throw it, I shot him in the head and he fell from the sky dead. At least these things didn't have the 'advantage' that bounty hunter did! No one else moved as I put my gun away but then pulled out my sword and placed it under Loki's throat.

"What the Hell is she doing!?" Clint asked as he held his bow tight while an arrow was aimed at one of them.

"HIS BLOOD IS MINE!" I yelled at them in my darker tone. "I LAY CLAIM TO HIM! LET YOUR LEADERS KNOW THAT IF THEY WANT **HIM**! YOU'LL HAVE TO COME THROUGH **ME**! DAMPIRE C!"

I let loose another vampiric screech and then aimed my fangs to Loki's throat. Hovering but not piercing Yet. He didn't move or say anything, but his green eyes almost matched all the other stunned expressions of shock and surprise.

The Chitauri seemed to have gotten the message as I spotted two of them conversing in their native tongue before they decided to shout to the others. With a wave of a few arms the alien army dispersed back into the dark sky. Straitening back up, I removed my sword from Loki's throat and placed it back in my sheath before making him stand up. He looked rather confused, if not disturbed by my action towards his well being.

"C! What the Hell!?" Clint went up to me along with the others as the Hulk stayed in the background; looking pissed that his targets had ran away.

"Why did you do that?" Captain demanded angrily at me. "You didn't have to say –!"

"And if I didn't the target would still be on his back," I growled at him as Iron Man landed in front of me and his face helmet came up. "This way make's things easier for him." I jerked my head at Loki and then turned to Thor, who also looked horrified. "And for you as well. Your welcome."

"This just puts you in hotter water, you know," Stark stated calmly but then looked at how serious my eyes were, as well as noticing the green and red blood stains on my clothing and face. "Damn girl! You got issues!"

"Who doesn't, I mean really?" I sneered at him coolly. He backed off a bit with his metal hands held up in surrender.

"You just let the Chitauri go with a message about _you_ being Loki's new bodyguard," Rogers huffed at me heatedly. "And by laying a _claim_ on him you just brought more trouble for you and the rest of Earth!"

"Now your overthinking this," I scorned him as his blue eyes narrowed at me. "Yes. I lay a Blood Claim on him," I stated rather sternly and looked at Loki who only stayed silent during this whole thing, and yet looked damn uncomfortable being in the center of this annoying circle with me. "But that should only mean one thing to you guys; He is well secure and the aliens can now look the other way. _And_ I can easily get rid of whoever they send my way. Problem solved."

"Oh my God. You are one cocky bitch." Clint breathed out as he tried to rub his aching forehead.

"You don't get it, don't you!" Captain America spouted on in anger. "You might as well just have _invited_ the leader to come to Earth! Endangering everyone's lives just for personal –!"

"Don't! You _dare_! Finish that sentence!" I hissed at him with my fangs showing. He took a stance but didn't move, and no one else did either. "These _aliens_ are nothing but thugs! If they are being ordered around by a _boss_ or whoever sent them, then he should uphold my message and he'll come and show himself. The **only** **other** beings he may come after is you people! I suggest you get your shit together and stop blaming others for what someone else started!" I then glared at Loki, to which he said nothing. The others just looked a bit dumbfounded but a lot more reasonable now. "He has a mess to clean up! So do the rest of you! So stop pestering me and prepare for the worst. Because, I am _not_ going to finish every fucking battle you guys make in **my** home!" I then turned to the Captain with my red eyes. "And don't you ever _dare_ presume that I use innocent lives to get what I want! For I would **never** put my issues on other people's lives! Got it?"

He said nothing, but still looked upset at the whole thing. So what? He thought _I_ was happy about all this! Hell no! I HATE being dragged into this! It absolutely sucks! But hey! I wanted to finish this quickly, and what better way than having the leader of this party show his own ugly face! I'm not sure if it's that purple faced guy, but hey, at least I'm trying here! "Now, move your hero ass's! We have a fight to look forward to and need a place to get ready in!"

"My tower is always useful at these times," Stark pointed out calmly, and I stared at him in annoyance. "True to my word, you'll have plenty of weapons, toys, food and alcohol to get us all rested and ready for the _boss_ fight."

" _Really_ , Tony," Clint narrowed his eyes in annoyance at him.

"What?" Stark stared back at him, "This could be the weirdest Fantasy game of all time and she is the new heroin. So, who wants to be the love-struck fool who tries to woo the girl for an extra bonus scene."

"Stark! _Shut up_!" Captain America hollered out and the rest just stared at him at his enraged outburst.  
"This is a big mistake!"

"Why don't you chill out, Captain," I spat at him calmly. He turned to me, yet his blue gaze still held his frustration. "We can't do anything until someone spots the alien boss falling from the skies. Until then, we need a place to regather our strength. And I need a nap. Let's go boys!" I started dragging Loki back inside as the others watched us; well, had their eyes on me in amazement.

"She's such a badass," Clint sighed and followed me along with Black Widow; who just rolled her eyes at him.

"Well, that was fun," Stark sighed and then went to help Banner one he reverted. "I'll call Pepper and let her know we have extra guests coming."

Once everyone settled down, I confronted Fury with our current problem. He didn't like it either, but at least he took the news a lot better than the others. Thor took it the hardest. Big surprise. Since he couldn't go home; along with his misfit half-brother, he still had me to deal with it.

After that, he arranged a ride for myself, Loki and the Avengers for the tower Stark talked about. It became awkward as Hell as we filed down the hallway and towards the main hanger. Surprising as it is, I had Loki follow behind me as we stayed behind the group of heroes; which some where still bitching about the situation I had put them in. Man. Such whiners! I swear sometimes I wish I was back in Castle Dracula. Sometimes.

So far, Loki had remained quiet. Thank God. Well, not him. Damn confusing situation I'm in. Anyway, he kept staring at me. Not in an angry way, but nor did he seem pleased. We took the seats closest to the exit door; just to avoid everyone. I could care less what they were talking about as the Captain took the wheel and others took seats farther from us. Another good thing. Yippy. But as we took off from the Helicarrier I started to get a little too relaxed and let my eyes closed. The fight had taken the rest of my strength and since I hadn't been sleeping well, I decided to pass out at that time. As for the God of Mischief? Well, he just stared at me until I fell asleep and new no more at that point.

"Still think Fury knows what he's doing in hiring the Dampire?" Clint asked as they held onto their seat belt as the Captain steered the craft towards New York City.

"Well! I do know one thing," Stark pointed out and the rest braced themselves for a ridiculous response. "She can't curse at us when she's asleep."

A few brows were squeezed in wonder until they turned to the spot where Loki and C had chosen to sit. Turned out it was true. C was fast asleep next to the God. Her head hung low and bounced a bit in the turbulence as faint snoring came from her.

"She must have used the last of her energy defending Loki," Thor guessed calmly. His half-brother glared his green eyes at his direction. He said nothing in return to upset Loki further, choosing instead to stare at an empty seat across from him. Loki did the same and the rest were left in a stun silence. Until Stark opened his big mouth; as usual.

"Nice bodyguard!" He cupped a hand around his mouth as he whispered this to the annoyed God. Loki just sniffed at him. Stark just smirked at the two and pulled out his phone. He took one quick pick before anyone would notice and sent it to his girl with a message saying; _A couple in the making!_ Though a part of him doubted that, he couldn't help but be amused over the sight. C was known for her rough attitude; which they all experienced on the deck. Now with an even more moody God-like being beside her, things were going to be very interesting in his home. Another worried thought trailed his mind and he sent another message to Pepper; _Hide all the good stuff and re-enforce security to JARVIS!_

As the jet plane came closer to their destination, just about all of them dreaded the idea of these two under the same roof as them. But for the sake of leaving the Dampire asleep, they stayed quiet and prayed things will turn out better than it did on the Helicarrier.

* * *

 **Hello again! So sorry again for the long updates but you know the Holidays! Busy as Hell! But I'm pushing myself so I don't let this story hang! I** _ **always**_ **finish what I start! Well I hope you like it so far and I'll try and get back to you guys soon! Stay warm! Or if you're in a warmer climate than stay cool!**

 **Review and review and I hope to see you all again soon!**

 **Love to all; BR2**


	5. Getting Cozy in the A Tower

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Avengers or any Van Helsing if mentioned! Just C!**

Getting Cozy in the **A** Tower

The flight wasn't as long as I would have liked. I woke with a start as the plane landed. With a loud yawn I rubbed my eyes and focused on regaining my senses. Unbuckling myself from the seat I stretched and groaned away all the aches from my body. Ignoring all the curious and cautious eyes I had Loki trail behind me as we walked down the ramp onto the roof of the tower. Having a nice view of New York on a bird's eye level it was even nicer as the sun was rising behind a few buildings. Turning to see how Loki enjoyed the view, I could see he looked less than impressed. His lose.

"If you two ladies are done enjoying the view," Tony's voice made us stair back at him in annoyance, "I have drinks, food, and your rooms just below a few floors down my energy saving building."

"Such courtesies from you Mr. Stark, not unlike our first meeting," I smirked as he looked like I just slapped him. With a hand in one pocket and another holding Loki's cuffs I pulled him with me to the open door for us.

Everyone else just shifted on their feet in the uncomfortable atmosphere between us. The feeling was indeed mutual. As Stark voted for everyone to go to his very privet and very classy bar, I just requested Loki and I to retire for most of the day in a wide and comfy room. He rolled his eyes but had Widow and Hawkeye escort us to the 'securest' bedroom he had. Loki stayed quiet the whole time; luckily for me.

"Here ya go," Clint waved an arm in lazy welcome to our quarters. "Home away from home. Well, for you. I guess."

Loki and I both eyed him sternly, for I didn't care who he was directing _that_ at, I just wanted them to leave. "Thanks a lot. Good day." I said coolly as they walked out and I slammed the door in their faces. Once the locks were in place I released Loki and examined the place. There was a fifty-five square inch flat screen on the wall to our left and a nice sofa complete with a dark brown coffee table. Two bedrooms were on either side of the cream-colored wall with the TV along with a semi small bathroom for each. The floor was covered in a thin rug with maroon and white zigzag patterns. Two windows existed. One in the bedroom that had the outside view, and the other was in the so called living room. There were even curtains to match the floor pattern. Cozy.

"I suppose this is when you establish _ground rules_?" Loki replied in his cool yet sly tone. I turned my hazel gaze to him and pressed my black lips together in pure agitation. But I was tired so I might as well.

His green, and worn out eyes met mine as I slowly approached him until we were a foot apart. With one great sigh, I grabbed both his cuffed wrists and broke the metal off him. He looked a little confused as I easily freed him. Cuffs were more like aluminum made to me anyway. "You won't need these anymore." I said and tossed the broken metal in a nearby trash bin. His eyes stayed on me as I put my hands on my hips, bringing out the 'ground rules' that he wanted. "But, if you piss me off, I drain you dry. I don't care what your so-called brother wants or the other God's you were 'adopted' in," I continued as his face remained stony. " **You** made a mess. Now **you** have to clean it up by repaying me; exactly one thousand and five hundred pints of your blood."

At first, he said nothing, but let his teeth show in a very amused grin. "I suppose you want that much blood 'hand delivered' to you in bottles?"

"As much as I like the witty duel, I'm being serious," I said in a low growl. "You blood will stay in your body until I feel the need to withdraw," I walked even closer to him until our faces were inches apart, "Do you understand? You are now **my** personal blood bank! The up side to this is you'll be alive and in my little protection program. Your neck sticks out to me only. No one else is involved in this."

His eyes hardened in shear dislike and his smile faded in strength, but he didn't say anything as neither of us blinked. Like our own little staring contest, but I broke it and pointed to one of the rooms; one without the window of corse. "Now get into your room. Rest up and we'll deal with the next bull shit later."

For a God who was treated like a royal for over a thousand years, he sure is a stiff! But he took my advice in stride and walked into the more enclosed room. I watched as he examined his surroundings cautiously, like any curious cat, before heading to the bathroom. I sighed again and examined myself for a moment before realizing I could use a wash too. Heading into the other bathroom, I shut the door, stripped to my bear skin and went to shower the filthy remains of that lizard alien blood off me.

After taking a nice hot shower, I washed my own cloths. I didn't care and I trusted no one else in this building to clean them. So, after rinsing my coat, boots, and other accessories (accept my guns and sword) I let them hang on the shower curtain rack and the wide tub. Wrapping myself in a red-ish towel I placed my weapons on the bed and headed into the living room; also not caring that I was only in a towel and still dripping wet. Plopping down on the sofa, I grabbed the remote that was on the coffee table and turned on the TV's power. Spotting a mini, black fridge in the far corner, I got up to check what it held. Some complementing variety of alcohol and soda along with a box of… mini pizza?

 _Must be relying on his inner, teenage rebellion instincts to be putting shit like this in here._ I mentally groaned and grabbed a Cherry Pepsi before returning to the sofa as the local News started to broadcast its morning headlines. Loki was still in his room, for I could smell him and still hear his heartbeat. Where would he go anyway? Most of this world's population would shoot him on sight if he tried to escape again! Not to mention what his home world would do to him!

But he stayed quiet and seemed to be cleaning himself before I saw him resting on the bed, on top of the covers. _I guess he thinks he's too good for the blankets._ I eyed him for a moment before I saw him turn his gaze to me. Sniffing at him, I turned back to the TV screen and drank from the twelve ounce can. Enjoying the silence for a change. And that only lasted for about ten seconds as our _host_ interrupted with some sort of intercom in the room.

"Good Morning and Salutations as I humbly welcome you to Stark Tower." His annoying, happy tone made me growl again. "I see you both have cleaned up nicely." My left eye twitched when I realized he must have hidden cameras in here too. "For breakfast, we have an all Pig-Out Omelet with hash, bacon, and two French toast. And a side of red wine for the Green Horn. What say you?"

Putting the TV on mute, I let my head and still wet, black hair, fall against the sofa before rolling my eyes. But my stomach rolled the most at the mention of the food he was offering. "Much obliged if you go for the standard delivery." I voiced out in slight irritation. "Just don't expect a tip."

"As if I would expect anything less from you, Black Diva. Oh! And if you need anything else, just ask J.A.R.V.I.S. He's my side-kick and all round handy A.I. butler."

"Whatever," I huffed out and kicked my feet up onto the wooden table as he hung up. Ignoring the red-looking cuts above my ankles (scars of old that refuse to heal) as well as on my hands I noticed how the God had sat upright and was now staring at them. I only narrowed my eyes even further at him in silent warning. Though I don't care for showing them off, I don't like talking about them either. My time in the ocean, tied to a huge, wooden cross, was not fun.

He seemed to have gotten the message and just let his feet hang over the edge with his elbows on his knees. His eyes stared into the bathroom, kinda, as he seemed to be lost in thought. I just sighed again as we awaited for our so-called breakfast.

Before the food was delivered, I decided to dress in my mostly dried underwear and black shirt and pants; to make myself more decent I guess. When there was a knock on the door I opened it to expect Stark himself, but it was only Widow. "Here," She offered me two, metal trays of the food that was mentioned and I easily accepted it. "Everything alright in here?" She asked and shot a stern glance towards Loki. He still had yet to move from his hunched position on the bed and nor did he look up to pay any attention to us.

"Yep. He's just pouting. Like I can blame him," I smirked as the woman in her tight, black outfit raised an eyebrow at me. "Thanks, and good day," I replied and before she could reply I closed the door in her face and walked into the bedroom the God of Mischief was in. "Here ya go. Everything an injured God needs to recover." I smirked as I sat the tray next to him. He only gave me a sideways glance before wrinkling his nose at the food. "It's better than starving that's for sure. Besides, your gonna need the energy."

Still, he said nothing and for a few long seconds of regarding him, I turned around and went back to the sofa and TV. Picking up the provided fork I dug in and I was surprised to find it good. But since I haven't had a good meal in a few days, I'll take what a can get. After a few minutes of staring at the tray, I saw the God finally worked up the courage to pick up the fork and eat very small bits of the omelet. Though his expression remained stony, he ate everything on his tray though a whole lot slower than me. Like I had said; I haven't eaten anything good in a while and the omelet and extras on my tray disappeared into my mouth and in my now happy stomach under half the time Loki finished his, if not less.

Patting my now satisfied gut, I stretched and relaxed my form on the sofa, put the volume on low and decided to take a snooze. Well, as close to a snooze as I could get. As for the God, he seemed to have put the now empty tray on the dresser and relaxed himself on the bed. Nobody else bothered us for the rest of the day, which was nice. Though I expected another interruption from one of the Avengers after five hours, I was pleasantly disappointed. What did you expect? Another round-about conversation with the so-called heroes? I'm tired after all that's happened so far! All I want is my nap!

* * *

Though as I dozed I heard the God of Mischief roaming around the room. He walked around for a good ten minutes before going back to his room. I said and did nothing, choosing to enjoy the peace for once and rolled on my side, intending on taking a long rest. I woke to a lot of yelling just under the floor from me. Oh gee, I wonder what's going on now?

Growling out a yawn, I sat my feet on the cool floor and brushed some of my black hair from my face as the yelling became more obvious. Two men, one I knew to be the Captain and another member of the Avengers, but I was just waking up so my mind still wasn't registering. Rubbing my eyes, I even spotted Loki, on his back on the bed, who had also woken up to the racket.

"No rest for the weary," I commented in a low and irritated tone and I heard him sniff out in amusement. Grabbing my socks and boots along with my hair sticks, I made myself up as best as I could before coating my lips in black lipstick and marching out the door. Closing it behind me I intended on giving the people downstairs a piece of my mind. I spotted a clock that read six pm. It was almost sun set and these guys were yelling at each other? Even my cheap ass and crappy apartment had better neighbors than them! Finding an elevator, I hit the button for down one level and the doors obeyed my request.

"Sir, If I may intervene? Dampire C has awoken and is quickly approaching your location." A firm and yet mellow tone of a male spoke from overhead and I assumed that this was the AI Stark had mentioned. "Also, she is not looking all too pleased about the noise your all making."

As soon as the doors opened, I noticed how almost all the team members of the Avengers were now looking quite nervous. For good reason! I hate to be woken up from my nape! "That's putting it lightly!" I hissed out as all eyes turned to me and my angry face. Stepping out to face the _team of the year_ , the elevator closed behind me as I walked up to the glass table they were all gathered around. "Don't any of you big mouths have any respect for the dead? Seriously! I can get more sleep in the subway!"

"I apologize for disturbing your rest, my lady," Thor's big voice turned my nasty look to him. "We were just reaching a compromise to our current situation."

"Which involves the 'boss' you called out," Stark smirked at me as I eyed each one. I shook my head at the scene and breathed out a sigh.

"Really? You all are still bitching over that?" I said and two members looked a little offended at my dirty mouth, but I didn't care. "I said from the get go that **I** would handle it! I told you to take a chill pill and still you haven't done it. Why? Because you're all a bunch of Nervous Ninnies!"

Thor looked confused at the insult while the Captain looked like I had struck him in the face. I felt like it too, but I let him glare at me in anger.

"You started something that could endanger all the lives in New York, let alone this planet!" Steve hissed out as his blue eyes sharpened in his high emotional state. "You said you know what you're doing but you're just sleeping on it!"

"I'm being patient, you Patriotic Jarhead!" I growled back as even Stark took a few steps back while others looked on in awe. "Honesty, did the war back then blind you by anxiety? Or paranoia? _Waiting_ is the best thing to do before more Bounty Hunters come! Barking and complaining about it won't do shit except upset everyone around you!" My hazel eyes burned into his blue irises in a stern staring contest, and neither of us let up. "THIS **is** the Twenty First Century! Get your fucking head out of the past and look around you! You're not the only one involved in this fight. That goes for all of you!" I spat out and glared at each of them. "I suggest you all take my advice by shutting the Hell up and wait. Or, if you can't get along and not say anything nice than get the fuck out of my face. Cause I'll pound you through the floor before you take the first punch."

The Captain actually had the decency to look slightly ashamed, though still upset, he didn't say anything more as his eyes turned down to the table. Looking at everyone else only Stark decided to keep a more upbeat attitude by giving me a thumb up. Hearing footsteps behind me I turned to find Natasha and Clint entering the door; looking surprised to see me there with the other guys.

"What did we just miss?" Hawkeye asked, his own eyes looked slightly amused at seeing me there and looking unhappy at his teammates. Banner was the only one keeping silent and observant.

"Our yelling woke up the beast and so she came down and spanked us all," Stark spoke out casually with a smirk as Thor and the Captain glared at him.

"Hm. About time," Widow said in an UN-apologetic tone and gave me a grateful smile. "I was getting a headache with all the rising male pheromone levels."

"Ya? Well open a window and tell your boys to make a little less noise while people are trying to sleep above them," I growled out and she just smiled at me while the rest looked quite uncomfortable, except for Stark, who was still looking amused.

"Any other requests, Dark One?" Hawkeye asked with a slight smirk.

"Yes," I turned around and glared at the owner of the building. "Get a better variety of food in those mini fridges in your spare rooms. Junk food not included."

"Noted," He said rather quickly and I went back to the elevator when I was approached by the man with the killer bow. "Speaking of food." He handed me a black tool box looking case. "A donation from Shield. To keep the _other_ hunger you have down."

I wanted to say no thanks because of my other experience in Japan, but I didn't want to be rude. So, I took it without a word, nodded my head once in thanks and left the area back to the elevator; not caring what they would talk about once I left.

* * *

"Damn. You guys really know how to piss someone off," Clint replied as he and Natasha went to stand in front of the table, that C was at moments ago.

"Wasn't me this time!" Stark rose both his hands up in self-defense and so called innocence in his eyes.

"You do know she's only helping us under selfless reasons," Natasha said which surprised all of them. "Come on, guys!" She rolled her eyes at her obvious statement. "Do you really think she wants to be here? That she _wanted_ Loki under her watch? That she really wanted a face to face fight with the one who was behind his strings or even the aliens he sends for his head? Sorry Thor."

"I take no offense," He said in his deep and saddened tone. "I understand my brother has caused great devastation upon your world and I blame not for those who wish to spill his blood in return. But as an Asgardian, he must return for his trial and there for never set foot upon this realm, nor others, to suffer his lasting rage."

"That sounded beautiful by the way," Stark said earning him a silent sneer from the God of Thunder.

"Well, we do have one hell of a Watcher now," Banner's soft tone drew everyone's eyes to him, for he was almost forgotten he was in the room with them! Being silent had that advantage. "I've looked up what I could on half-vampire beings. Its a rare occurrence but not impossible. She's as dangerous as any legendary monster on Earth, but she still has one thing that will keep her from going too crazy."

"What's that?" Clint asked out of half curious about the Doc's theory.

"Her humanity," Banner breathed out. Stark sighed but smiled at his friend nonetheless as the rest looked quite sheepish. "We all have to assume she's only acting like this because of her mistrust in others and her terrible past. I know that feeling more than anyone. And I know some of you felt that too. She's a Realist. Accepting any scenario her way and facing it the best she can. But! She does not judge until after she knows someone. I think that's what makes me respect her the most."

"Soooo… she's kind but only to the point of not snapping her fangs at someone, yet," Clint tried to translate the scientist's words and all he got was a few quick nods from him. "I really cant wait until she bites Loki. No offense, big guy." He eyed Thor's disapproving eyes and how his weight shifted from one foot to the other, as if impatient to do something.

"Well, all of you **boys** better get your acts together," Natasha said coolly as even the Captain turned to her moodily. "Because I won't always be around to give her a woman to woman advice on how you guys act."

"Cheers!" Stark stood up and went to leave the room. "Good evening to you all and enjoy any booze and food you find! I gotta find out what that dark chick likes to eat or she'll raid my personal fridge!"

"Which, I don't know why she would," Banner said calmly with a smirk as the rest decided to part to their rooms or anywhere else in the Avengers Tower. Captain Rogers decided to retire for the evening in his room, thinking hard on what C had said. For a moment she reminded him of certain bullies he had faced in his youth; in the 1940s. But when he stared into her eyes, he could clearly see she wasn't one. In fact, if he dared to say it, C is a bully for the bullies! Which could also make her a danger! But, as she had kept telling him, he had to chill. Keep a leveled head before the battle began.

 _Maybe she's right._ He thought and went to his spare room with the punching bag hanging from the ceiling. _Maybe I am spending my time thinking too much of the past. But… the past is what makes us remember and prepare for the future!_ Conflicted, he just put up his fists and began beating on the bag. It always seemed like a stress reliever. Sometimes. He just prayed that C knew what she was doing!

* * *

 **Back after so may months! So sorry for the long wait but this winter was horrendous! I mean not a day went by when it tested the power in my house, the hard labor of shoveling snow and chopping wood! Oi! And I'm not even going to start on the stress between family and work!**

 **Anyway, enough of my whining, I'm glad to be back and though this chapter is more of a clam before the storm type, I still like how it turned out. More action will be on its way, but I do hope to be updating a lot sooner than month after month!**

 **Well, I love all your support and awesome comments in the REVIEW sections and hope to be seeing you all soon!**

 **Hugs and kiss' to all; BR2**


	6. Bored? Time for some fun!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avengers or any Van Helsing characters I happen to mention! Only C!**

Bored? Time for some fun!

For the next few days I've been nothing but bored. Loki too since we were under heavy surveillance from Tony Stark's hidden cameras, his AI butler, and the rest of the Avengers glaring eyes. All in all, I was just as much a prisoner in the fancy building as the Mischief Maker. Nothing too interesting happened with the team and I at all. They did their thing and I did mine as Loki stayed as obediently silent as he possibly could. In my opinion, he just did it so that no one would bother him. Even Thor stayed away, but still held concern in his eyes every time he peaked his head in. Other than that, boredom.

I was just cooking up some food in Stark's marble white kitchen when the God of Mischief stepped in. I decided to get up early and make my own breakfast. Crepes! With some strawberries. Why? Because I was craving it. An hour later, Loki stepped in silently and pulled up a stool to sit down in. It was only six in the morning and everyone was asleep, so that gave us some peace of mind to get out of our confined room and settle a bit.

"Thirsty?" I asked as I whisked the batter with my back turned to him. I had the pan already out and the heat turned on under the heating spot of the stove. I had everything set to cook my crepes when he showed up. There goes **my** peaceful morning.

"What do you suggest at this early hour?" His smooth voice replied coolly. We started talking more after the first day of the silent treatment. Nothing too exciting, but nor was any short conversation aiming for personal interest. More like mild statements and how shitty our lives have turned.

Giving him a sideways glance, I kept my cool demeanor as I took a tall glass from a cupboard, filled it with clear, cold water, added ice and a few slices of lemon. With the end of a spoon, I stirred it and then set the glass in front of him. The cold face of Loki only looked just as stone faced as he had awoken. But, he did take the cup, sniffed it and then took a sip. He didn't look happy but didn't exactly say anything to dislike it either.

"It's a refreshing, morning starter," I replied as I turned my attention back to the stove to start my crepes.

"It will do," He replied in like mono tone. Releasing some air from my nose I turned back to the pan, lightly oiled it and started cooking. "What mass of liquified dough is that?"

Raising an eyebrow at his description of the batter I let him watch as I spooned a ladle full of the stuff into the pan and tipped the pan until the batter was properly spread enough to form a convincing, flat circle. "It's called crepes," Pronouncing the e's in my French accent. I am part French after all. Not that I told him that, but he did look more interested. "It's a favorite to my taste buds at this time. Especially if I add strawberries and syrup." I smiled lazily as I gave him a sideways glance.

He just huffed in his nose as he clicked his nails against the glass, making it ring some and annoying my sensitive ears. "Sounds delightful," He spoke in his very uninterested tone. Whatever. Yet I detected he might be hungry for something.

"Well, what are you hungry for?" I asked with a hint of irritation. Though I'll make him something, I certainly don't need to hear any of his whinny shit. Seeing as how he got the 'clue' to my mood his fingers stopped tapping the cup as he thought of something to eat. I tried to peer into his mind for a better clue, but ever since that incident on Shield's massive ship he has kept his mind closed like a steel vault. Not that I can blame him. I'd be ticked too if someone _uninvitedly_ entered my brain.

"Something tart and certainly not greasy," He stated coolly and I huffed back.

"Alright then," I finished with my crepe and started another as I went into the fridge to find what could relate to that request. Finding some cranberry jam, I decided to make him a plate similar to mine, but with cranberries. He wants tart? Well, cranberries are pretty tart themselves, but as a jam those added sugars may make it sweeter. Somewhat.

So, I pulled out another plate and began to start his portion of breakfast. He's lucky I made enough for two. As the silence continued I cooked our meals to my personal perfection. Crepes, to most people, had a variety of texture and thin-like look. Me? I liked a little more thickness for flavor and to hold the fruit better. But hey, we all have our varieties of breakfast. I'm just mildly amazed to share it with the God of Mischief.

"Hey, Jarvis?" I called to the AI as I faced the ceiling, for an idea popped into my head.

"Good morning, Dampire C." His smooth and patient tone replied to my call. "How may I assist you?"

"Morning. Mind playing me some music? Group; Tears for Fears. Song; Everybody Wants to Rule the World," I asked in my cool tone.

"Of course, Ms. C," He replied and his voice was then replaced with the classic beginning of the song.

Loki's face looked a little lost at my request but I ignored him as I finished fixing our plates and then set his in front of him. Sitting across from him I sat my own plate and dug in with the fork. Along with the pleasant sounds of one of my many favorite songs, I let the silence between us endure. He said nothing, choosing to pick and nibble at his plate as he seemed to be listening to the lyrics of the song.

"Are you mocking me with this – music?" His voice was low and the rest of him looked upset. I just gave him a blank stare as I at a fork full of my sweet crepes and strawberries.

"I happen to like this song," I countered in equal tone. "Along with many others. Believe me _my_ list of this worlds classic rock is a lot better than that junk Stark blasts over his ears."

"Amazing he can hear at all," He agreed rather coolly as he took another sip of lemon ice water that I fixed him. I hummed and went back to finishing my plate. It's true after all. Sure, he'll play something worthwhile by Black Sabbath or Motley Crew, but the rest was rather dull rap or a poor excuse for Metal Rock. How I know is that despite being five floors below us, I can still HEAR the crap as he has it cranked on **full blast** volume! I AM a freaken half-vampire hybrid after all! My hearing is too good at times that it annoys me to the point of NOT sleeping! I'm surprised he didn't wake anyone else in this damn building of his! Or maybe he has for I also heard footsteps every now and then passing our door.

Loki seemed to notice how I was pouting in my head, for his green eyes just seemed to scan me as if calculating something. When I caught his gaze with my own he did not look away or looked sorry he was caught.

"What?" I asked him roughly after swallowing.

"You look tired," He stated the obvious yet looked mildly interested.

"Thank you God of the Obvious," I spat and took a sip of some apple juice. "Could have gotten a lot more peace at my old hotel."

"Still holding a grudge, I see," He smirked as fingered his coat's sleeve.

"You did make a mess of my home," I countered back with a stern glare. "Now we are stuck will these people in this building. Be lucky I haven't decided to 'bust your chops' every hour of every day."

He just let out an amused sound through his nose, his fork scraping the last of the breakfast I made for him. "All in all. You're a delightful cook."

"Thanks," I huffed out, choosing to be unaffected by his dry compliments. All too soon our peace was soon interrupted by one of the Avengers coming in. It was Hawkeye, or Clint as it were. He looked like he had just gotten up, for he was wearing a white, no sleeved shirt and light blue pants. His sleepy eyes blinked open and looked at us in surprise.

"Um, Morning?" He looked between the two of us and even stared at me for an answer.

"Hey," I smirked at him and gathered up my empty plate along with Loki's and headed for the sink. "Don't mind us, just grab what you want."

"Oooookay," He breathed out and walked over to reach for a box of cereal in the cabinet. His trained, blue eyes on Loki the whole time. The God also stared at him while drinking the lemon water but neither said anything or encouraged anything with dirty looks. Just a quiet observation before turning their gaze back to their own business. Just the way I like it. "You're up early." He spoke to me in a calm tone.

"Ya – well, I couldn't sleep," I admitted coolly as I cleaned the plates and set them on the drying rack. The song above our heads had ended and so I stared up at the ceiling again. "Jarvis? How bout The Pointer Sisters; I'm So Excited."

"Quit the selection of taste, Ms. C. As you wish," He said and the song's beginning beat began to surround us.

"I agree," Clint gave me a blank stare of awe.

"You should see my iTunes list," I smiled and dried my hands with a paper towel. "Just because I'm Goth doesn't mean I'm all about depression. I like to 'liven' up a bit."

"Nice to hear," Clint smirked at me as I bounced my head to the beat as the lovely voices of the Pointer Sisters rang throughout the room. "Maybe you can give a few tips for Stark."

I let out a light laugh at his ironic timing to what Loki and I discussed earlier. "Ya, he needs a _cleaner_ playlist. Not to say that all my favorite songs are clean either." I smirked and he grinned back. Loki just stayed quiet and observed the conversation between us.

Soon enough, Natasha walked in the room next. She wore a dark violet shirt and black pants. Her red hair bounced some from her back shoulders as her green eyes looking quite interested at all three of us.

"Wow," She breathed out and gave us a small smile. "To find you three in one room and nothings broken and no yelling is a miracle."

"Most of us are civilized at breakfast," I pointed out calmly. Clint gave me a smug smile along with Widow as Loki smirked a bit while she walked over to make herself a pot of coffee.

"What'd you cook for yourself and him?" She asked and jerked her head lightly towards Loki's direction.

"Some crepes. I felt like it," I said in a mono tone of interest as both agents raised their brows at me. "What? Surprised I can cook? Most people can these days."

"No," Clint replied, although he didn't sound convincing. "It's just… a little weird seeing both of you… eating breakfast… after what happened."

"I try not to live in the past," I gave him a smug smile as Loki just sniffed in amusement before finishing his drink. "But since you two are up already I'll be going out soon. And I might as well take the God of Mischief here as well."

"Seriously?" Clint squinted his eyes at me in wonder as Natasha rolled her eyes between us. "Why?"

"Well, for one I'm **bored**!" I finally announced rather stiffly and irritation. "And two; it be good for him to get out and about too." I gestured towards the old jester. Even Loki raised his brows at me in wonder.

"Not to upset you even more, but he's on lock down. Remember?" Clint said as Natasha observed us quietly.

"Yes. He's locked down with **me**." I stated calmly and he rubbed his brows. "Look, I know you guys are doing your jobs and all, but if you do the job too often your gonna wind up blowing yourself out of your skull! That's why they invented 'field trips'!" I smiled as I quoted with my fingers as well. "Or a day out in town. Besides, I haven't done my usual patrol in New York in days because I'm cooped up in here. So… I bring him with me and guarantee his safe return to the Avenger's Tower."

The two Shield agents exchanged looks but Clint noted how calm his partner looked. As if in a silent conversation had just happened between them, Natasha turned to me next. "I don't have a problem just so long as you keep his leash on." She smiled and I smiled back. "And be back by five; the latest."

"Not a problem," I smiled and turned to the skeptic God, who I can easily read his expression as dark and irritated at dragging me with him through the very city he tried to take over. "Unless you rather stay and I ditch you with Stark or your big bro or anyone else in this tower?"

Taking the hint, he suppressed a sigh and stood up. His back posture so stiff I'm impressed it didn't pop any joints. Even the agents didn't find the idea of watching him for a day while I was out, to be very pleasing. How I know was I got the disliked thought from Hawkeye's open mind. That was the more irritating part of being a mind reading vampire. For those with open minds; I can easily pick up the straying thoughts. But I ignored him as Loki waited for me to make the next move, his gaze as hard as stone. Smiling in satisfaction, I bid the agents a good day and see you later type crap before having Loki trail behind me to the elevator.

My hands in my black pants as Loki's were folded in front of him as we silently and patiently waited for the ride down to the first floor. I had left my coat in our shared room since it was going to be a warm day, but that didn't mean I was unprepared. I had plenty of my own pocket knives stuffed in the side of my boots; plus, my super vamp strength. So… I'm pretty sure a stroll through Manhattan isn't going to be a problem for us.

* * *

Once out of the building we walked down the sidewalk and I was able to take a deep breath in sweet relief. Finally! Out of that stuffy building! Loki followed me, silently observing my relaxed expression as we headed downtown. More or less known as Midtown.

My first mission was to stop at a bank. I had a check to cash in thanks to the brother of the President of Tokyo. It was during my trip to Japan to help find the missing grandchildren, along with a few others. Though I told him he didn't have to owe me, but he insisted and so (not to be rude) I took it. It was a fair amount of three grand and so that should help me find a new place.

Speaking of places, the people of New York had done a bang-up job cleaning up the place after Loki's alien army rampaging through the island. The God himself said nothing about the place, but kept his eyes open and wandering some as we walked down the sidewalk. And that's when I remembered something important.

"Hey," I turned to him and walked beside him. He gave me a half-interested glare. "Can you disguise yourself in a gray coat and hat?" He raised an eyebrow in question. "Not that I mind people recognizing you, but you will," I added smugly and he made an irritated noise in his throat. Obviously, I meant how someone would recognize the asshole that nearly killed them and destroyed their way of life and walk right up to try and punch him in the face; then ya. He needs to hide that nice face of his; because it won't be for long.

With a gold-like flash of his usual green outfit, a simple, long grey coat covered over his outfit and a plain, also grey, hat appeared over his big head. _Ha. Big head._ I thought as I smiled at the illusion of his disguise. He looked just like a 1940'a gang banger. "Satisfied?" He asked rather coolly and struck a lame pose as we continued walking; I'm glad nobody noticed his golden change. Is that the aura of his power? Gold? Typical of a Norse God.

"To the point that no one will bother us now? Yes," I gave him my smug smile and he rolled his green eyes at me.

"For someone who enjoys being in a populated area; you sure make yourself discreet." He stated calmly as we turned a corner.

"Considering I'm walking with the idiot who almost started a War of the Worlds re-run, you bet your Godly ass I want us to be discreet!" I hissed at him coolly.

He just smirked as we continued. "Then why did you drag me with you to begin with?" He asked in mild wonder.

"Because it would look like I'm sharking my duties on someone else and to see you just as miserable in the Tower while I'm away just didn't sit well with me," I said before turning to face him. "Don't get me wrong, I would still love to drain you dry, but I'll deal with you _hanging_ around me, for now."

He looked even more interested at me now, but kept his green gaze in front of us as we entered a nearby bank. The Bank of America is known to be quite dependable when it came to checks with high numbers. And since Mr. Omashu made sure the checks were written in American, it was even more convenient for me to cash it in. The building itself was not small, but not very big either. Still, it was partly crowded as we stood behind a lady and her nine-year-old son. The kid (sandy brown, short hair, and blue eyes) stared up and me and gave me a small smile. I smiled back at him as the mother turned around when she sensed us behind her. She gave me a quick, friendly smile and eyed at Loki nervously before encouraging her son to stay close beside her.

Loki never looked more irritated or uncomfortable before. Me? I didn't care and grew to get used to all the heartbeats around me. I did feed off a donated bag of blood earlier, so I'm good. But this guy looked like a complete 'no crowed' kind of dude. However, I just gave him a calm glare with my hazel eyes. "Relax, man. This won't take very long."

He said nothing but let out a quick breathy sigh. I wasn't sure how long this 'short' line would be but a bank line is a bank line no less. Yet some would find a 'movie' line more exciting. This; was just lame. Granted, it was still better being stuck in that damn tower! Still as the lady and her kid were next I was even bouncing on my heels, ready to leave! When _my_ turn finally came, I let out a breath of air as the small family left and I approached the window.

"I'd like to cash this in, please," I asked nicely to the woman accountant and handed her the check.

"Sure thing," She smiled back and took the check and started typing into her computer desk top. Loki just stayed silent the whole time. Staring off into a corner or whatever he does to ignore stuff Earthlings do. Whatever. Well – until his mono tone voice of mild interest broke the silence.

"Pardon my _intrusion_ , but I don't believe those men are here for business," I turned to stare at him oddly but I followed his gaze to the three men in dark cloths and (of cores) black socks over their heads.

"No. More like a forced withdraw," I sighed as the God raised his brows at me, but I kept my cool as they pulled out small guns and started acting all dominant.

"Okay!" The taller one announced as everyone gasped, and I noted how the mother held her child close behind her in fear. "Nobody moves! No quick fingers on any cell phones! And nobody gets shot! Now all of you file up against the wall!" He ordered and people slowly moved.

"No thanks, ass wipe," My voice popped out and everyone froze and stared at me; including the trio of robbers. Before their eyes were on me, I grabbed the stapler on the counter.

"S'cuse me, bitch!?" He pointed the weapon at me and I lowered my sunglasses so he could see my hazel eyes.

"You heard me," I smirked as he walked right up to me, his gun nearing my face.

"You got a death wish, wench?" He spat at me with his bad breath of chew.

"Maybe," I smirked as Loki looked between me and the robber with curious wonder. "But, sad to say; you aren't the one to kill me." With that I struck him in the face, with the heavy side of the stapler, before I quickly tossed it at the other robber's gun hand, making it fall from his grip. The first robber to face me fell on his knees as I quickly approached the other two. I had grabbed the third robbers gun hand, squeezed so tight that he yelled and released the gun he had as I swung myself around him and kicked his friend in the face. Spinning with the third, I flung him to the first robber and they collapsed on the floor. The remaining robber didn't even shoot! He was too focused on the large welt that formed on his forehead.

"Well! That was sad!" I said as the three, pathetic, robber cringed on the hard floor. Everyone just looked shocked at me in wonder while the God of Mischief looked mildly amused. I picked up the guns from the robbers and urged everyone to surround them; save for those who couldn't like the lady and her son. "Someone call the police on these guys while I finish my check."

I turned back to the counter (even gave back the bank lady her stapler) as people said their thanks and how awesome I was to take care of these men. Some men! They must have wasted themselves before even dressing themselves! Weak shits!

Loki just stayed calm, yet still amused at the show I gave off, as I got my money and started to leave. "Just say Dampire C came to help!" I waved goodbye at the crowed and started down the sidewalk with the bundle of money in my pocket.

"Your well versed with these people despite being a dark creature," Loki spoke calmly as he followed me down road, for I was headed to Time Square. My favorite of many hang out spots.

"I was born here too, you know," I eyed him coolly. "So ya, I know my way around a big city, regardless of the common criminals. And to be completely honest, those were the _weakest_ of idiots I've ever taken down!" I frowned and he just smiled at me, his green eyes taking me in even more. Though I still couldn't read his mind or hear anything coming out of it, I didn't push the issue.

It was still mostly early, so the main cross streets of Time Square weren't as crowded. Gaining two hot dogs from my favorite stand I asked the God if he wanted anything. He just eyed and wrinkled his nose at the odd food in dislike so I just got him some corn chips. We sat ourselves on a bench and just stared out at the colorful cross section started to pile up with cars and people for the early lunch rush.

"It still amazes me that humans congregate in such dizzying circumstances," He breathed out as I at my first hot dog and now was savoring my second.

"Eh, it's how the times roll these days," I huffed out and he eyed me in slight confusion. I rolled my eyes and straightened my back against the back. "Humans; as you regard them, have moved on from the times of Gods vs Demons a long, long time ago. Now! It's all about politics, money, property gain for businesses and religion. And believe me; the easiest things to adapt to in this world, in this century, is money and property gain. Take what space you need and earn what you want and let the rest of humanity fall on its own ass."

He looked more interested at my logic than what I just said to be pretty damn important! At least I think so! Anyway, I went back to staring across the street, munching into my second hot dog.

"Then why did you save those people?" He asked me in mono tone interest.

"I felt like it," I answered smugly, and he made a few amusing sounds in his throat, almost like he was laughing. "And they were interrupting me from cashing a check!"

"For someone so mundane in her roll on this planet, your quite hypocritical," He snickered out.

"You'll find I am the biggest hypocrite you'll have ever met," I smiled back at him with confidence. It's true after all. Despite **what** I am, I find myself in many situations where I have to be two minded! Changing and keeping up with my environment as well as any opponent was what I've been trained in for years! And it hasn't failed me yet! Not to mention being intellectually verbal helps too, for that seems to be the best fight to win against this guy!

"Then may I ask what else you are talented in?" He replied looking more interested by the minute. I raised an eyebrow at him and finished my dog as I thought of what to show him. Since his brain was still behind that steel wall of his, I looked around me for something to impress him, maybe. I saw a small, black spider just in the corner of the bench we were on. Smiling, I tossed my garbage in the bin beside us and focused my mind on the spider. It flinched a little at my influence but complied as I silently suggested it to crawl up the bench and jump on my hand.

Loki eyed the small critter closely as I spread my fingers open and I had the spider weave its web on the tip of my fingers. When I held up my other hand, parallel to the other, I had the spider jump to my left and start weaving like my right hand. I happen to like siders, for they eat the bad bugs that carry deadly viruses.

"Your controlling it," He leaned in closer and smiled at the odd display, noticing my eyes dilate some, as the arachnid jumped back and forth between my hands, preparing to make a new web.

"For the most part," I smiled back without looking at him. "I'm not big on mind control. I hate the damn headaches that follow after. But animals and bugs aren't too complicated to put _suggested thoughts_ in their heads because they're not as messed up as human thoughts are."

"I see," he smiled back as the spider quickly moved around to finish the web. Once done I had him crawl back to his hidden home under the bench. I discovered this ability with bugs a while ago. I was board in my room (when I still had one in this city) that I just randomly sent commands to the common bugs in the apartment. It was fun for a while, but after five hours of creating a bug circus in the kitchen sink, my front forehead started aching. "Now it's your turn." I leaned back, brushed my hands clean from the webs and patiently stared at him. "Show me how the God of Mischief first got his tittle."

His eyebrows rose and he looked around to see what he could do to impress me so. His eyes then focused on a café across the street from us. "Do you see that man in the morning bar?" He pointed out the shaggy looking man in a black suit and a nasty look on his face. Even the waitress looked upset to place the coffee mug in front of him.

Staring from Loki to the crud man from across the street behind some window at a café, I wondered what he had in mind. He didn't blink, and he raised his left hand slowly and casually made a wave at the man. I watched closely as the man was about to raise his mug to his lips while his eyes were on his paper. Yet whatever he saw in his cup, made him jump up, yell like an old woman and almost fall backwards as a bunch of black beetles crawled out of the cup he had dropped.

As other people looked in wonder at the sight, I laughed outright as my right foot stomped once on impulse. Loki grinned in satisfaction at my reaction. I held my sides at the man as he started to through a hissy fit. The bugs that were his coffee started to fad back into the dark liquid and started to drip down the table.

"That was freaken awesome!" I choked out as the Mischief Maker kept the first, actual smile I'd ever seen him wear. "Oh, now that's comedy!" I breathed out once I got control of myself again.

"No more than a little fun," He said calmly, but kept that naughty smile of his.

"Oh, I'm sure you've done worse where you're from to label you as Mischief Maker," I grinned with my fangs showing and he just let out a laugh through his nose. "Well, we still got time. Who else should we prank?" His grin widened as my eyes looked around for more rude or idiotic people to mess their day up! Now I have a wicked feeling that this 'friend-like' think we got on is gonna last for quite a while.

* * *

 **Hello everyone. I finally finished this chapter. I am really sorry it took me sooo long for me to update! A lot has happened to me ever since Spring. But I had to push myself for motivation and get my head together! I promise this story isn't going to be long and I hope to finish it this year!**

 **It seems like bad luck is haunting me lately and I've been doing my best to combat it, but it's been stressful. Yet, my stories have been helping me through along with my characters. I just have to GET BACK TO TYPING! (Clears throat) Anyway, I apologize again for five months of waiting to update! I understand if most of you have moved on but I'm going to keep updating and trying to get my Legion stories together. Anyway, thank you all for most of your REVIEWS and I hope to be updating another chapter again soon.**

 **Have fun for the rest of your Summer and stay cool! Sincerely, BR2**


	7. Of Bets and Men!

Of Bets and Men!

I never thought I could have this much fun with a Norse God of old! And all we were doing was hanging out on a bench in Time Square, doing small pranks and such to quit a lot of rude and fowl mouthed people today! Well, I can get most of why they would have an attitude because of what Loki had done to the city, but there was no excuse in taking your anger on the innocent newspaper boy or a restaurant owner! So, a small bird to the face, or Loki's magic making a small mess to their outfits was just the kicks and giggles we needed. I even had a magpie steal a guy's wig after he cussed out his nice son! That made the God laugh up a storm next to me. Of course, all good things come to an end.

"Oh, damn," I frowned at the clock on a nearby TV board. It was ten minutes till five. "Come on." I stood up and stretched as he stood silently beside me. "Before they start to call the SWAT team on us." He also looked unhappy but not as much as before. We returned to the Avengers tower in well under a minute. As we entered through the doors we were greeted by the Black Widow herself.

"Close call," She replied in regards of the time. It had just turned five, yet I kept my cool demeanor.

"I know, but hey, we needed a day out of this place," I smiled calmly. Natasha nodded her head at me but gave Loki a suspicious glare before turning around and telling the others on her pager that we were back.

"Yep," I huffed and Loki looked at me oddly. "Back in Dullsville." He smirked and followed me to our shared room. Marching in the elevator with Natasha, we stayed silent until we arrived on the highest of floors; FYI: where Stark has his privet bar. Though as the Agent woman stepped out she was surprised on how we didn't join her.

"If you don't mind, we will be in our room," I said coolly and Loki didn't argue, yet the rest of the Avengers looked disappointed.

"Oh, come on, Crystal! At least have a drink!" Stark said as he was pouring something light red in his glass cup. Yet I blinked at him with a stern frown on my face. _What_ did he just call me. "Crystal?" I asked as my tone darkened in dislike.

"I told you not to!" Hawkeye warned the host coolly.

"Oh, was I wrong?" Stark said, his voice not missing a beat with his casual attitude towards myself. "Sorry. We are all just taking bets on what your name could be. I'm guessing between Clair and Cherie."

"And _this_ is what you guys were spending your time on?" I shook my head at them in disapproval.

"Not as exciting as your date with the Greenhorn God, I mean am I right?" Stark wiggled his eyebrows at me and smiled at us.

"You're such a pre-teen stuck in a man's body," I drawled out without apology. Dr. Banner and Clint smirked and tried to hide their amusement as Thor and Natasha looked between us with interest.

"So says the Black Diva stuck with the God of Childish Behavior," Stark countered back with a smug smirk.

"Tech! To be honest with you, Stark," I huffed with a smirk as I went around the bar towards with him. He took a few steps back from me, "I'd rather deal with his behavior than yours _any_ day of the year." I smirked and swiped a bottle of brandy from his shelf before returning to my bounty's side. He just stayed in the elevator, waiting for me. "Let us know when you have dinner ready." Were my final words before the doors closed and started to bring us higher towards our room.

* * *

"What?" Stark asked the inhabitance in his room in wonder, "I'd rather her take the bottle than a bite of me anyway!"

Natasha just smiled as Clint rubbed his forehead but had his own smile on. The rest just asked what was going to be tonight's dinner.

Apparently, for our dinner I got a nice stake dinner while Loki had received a salad with smoked salmon on the side. Both were given to us by a woman called Pepper who I guessed was a close friend to Stark. That and apparently is his right-hand woman; Argo his Secretary. She seemed nice though as we chatted for a few minutes. Apparently, I wasn't the only one tired of hanging around with so-called heroes.

She kept giving Loki a nervous glance as he stayed in his room, but she seemed to be calm around me on the sofa. She didn't even seem to mind that I was half-vampire either; saying the supernatural was a nice change from aliens and Gods. I wanted to laugh but I kept the 'nice' act while I ate my stake.

"How do you _live_ with that idiot?" I asked her as I drank some of that brandy I took earlier. She partook in a cup along with Loki, but he stayed away from our feminine talks in his room.

" **A lot** of coffee and patients – and some aspirin," She smiled at me and we shared a laugh. "Especially after he gets drunk."

"I can imagine, especially if he's been drinking around Thor!" I smirked at the ginger haired woman.

"Oh! My God! They make such a mess!" She spat out in a hysteric laugh. "Especially on Thursday! You remember how the day Thursday was made! Right?"

"Oh God," I shook my head in shame, but with a grin on my face. It is historically recorded that Thursday became a day, made by the Vikings, to celebrate their God of Thunder! Thor's-day. Converted into Thursday for the modern calendar thanks to the English settlers. No doubt Stark told the big blond this history on him and the two declared it a drinking contest day! "Oi vey!"

"Exactly!" She said and shook her head as well before taking another sip of brandy. "What I wish is he would just slow down and get some control in his life!"

"And that's the modern-day problem with business men," I sighed after finishing my plate. "Egos. They remain on this pedestal for so long that _until_ they get knocked down on their face, they will keep playing this game of theirs."

"It feels worse than a game," She sighed in worry. I can tell she was really worried for that fool, but until he gets a grip on reality; sad to say, she'll have to ride whatever storm he jumps into. Now that's a relationship problem! Thank God I'm not a couple's councilor!

"Ms. Potts?" The calm voice of Jarvis replied from an above speaker. "Mr. Rogers has asked me to inform you and Dampire C that he and the Avengers are leaving for a meeting with Director Fury. Except for Thor and Mr. Stark."

"Don't tell me their passed out at the bar again," Pepper sighed and rubbed her forehead.

"I'm afraid they are, Ms. Potts," The AI replied in his cool tone.

"Oh, I wanna see this!" I grinned and stood up with her. "Come on, Mischief Maker! Let's go see the horror!"

"For your inquisitive mind; I have already seen said horror before," He said without looking at us on his bed. "Too many times in fact."

"And I get that, and so I'll let you draw on Thor's face with markers," I smirked at him. Wining his interest with a raised brow, he huffed out an amused snort and stood up to follow us.

"I may just let you after how many times I've had to clean up after them!" Pepper said as we followed her out of our room.

"I 'am' the Ghost of Revenge after all," I bounced my eyebrows at her with a fanged grin. "Just name it and I'll even shave their heads for ya."

She couldn't help but snort out a laugh, despite trying to hide it behind her right hand. Even Loki found the thought enticing to even 'mess' with his big brother's girly blond hair. Turning to him I smirked and said, "How'd you feel if I colored his hair neon pink?"

"Perhaps you should add a few native beads while you're at it," He lightly chuckled and I full out laughed at the mental image as we headed to the elevator.

"Let's – not do anything too drastic just yet," Pepper said calmly, for she feared we would actually do harm to those two. But I just shrugged as we road down the elevator a few floors before it stopped. Once the doors opened to Stark's bar, the scene reminded me of something I saw in my collage days, but a bit cleaner! Honestly, the only mess I saw were the glass bottles and glasses on the bar and the two drunk-heads passed out on the floor.

"Damn," I heard Loki mutter in annoyance at his step-brothers loud snoring with Stark lying just opposite of him. It was only seven pm! But I guess these guys find 'Happy Hour' at any time of the day!

"Nice," I grinned while Pepper and the God gave me an annoyed glare. "What? It's not that bad!"

"Oh, God!" Pepper stressed as she looked at the time on her phone. "I got a meeting to go to in half an hour! And _he's_ supposed to go as well!" She sighed and shook her head at the sight. "One of these days I am **seriously** gonna stop covering his tin can when it comes to important business meetings!"

"Why don't you go and we'll take care of this mess," I turned to face her with a smug smile.

"Really?" She stared at me as Loki glared behind her at me, but I ignored him. "Because you don't have too –."

"Ooooh! Your talking to someone who has also spent years in a collage!" I waved a hand at her and then lightly guided her back to the elevator. "I can handle a couple of drunks! You go get ready and do what you can in that meeting. I'll make sure Stark has learned his lesson along with this guy's idiot blond bro." I jabbed a thumb at Loki as he continued to stare at me in loathing.

"Just – promise me it won't be anything too dangerous!" She stared from me to her drunk sweetheart/hero in armor.

"I'll send you a picture when I'm done," I smiled and showed her my phone. "What's your number?"

After getting her number and once again reassuring her boyfriend is in good hands along with the state of the bar, she left us alone with the passed-out duo.

"Remind me again why we are here?" Loki asked me as he sat in a small chair, staring down at his muscular, _hammered_ , step brother. For a moment, I wondered if this magic wielding dude was going to lung at the sleeping Thor and choke the life out of him. His green eyes sure told me that much!

"Like you said earlier; this is just for a bit of fun," I said as I came around the bar, tossed a few empty bottles in a nearby trash bin. I found something useful too in my scheming brain. Thick, black duct tape. Unused and just sitting on the inside of the bar's shelf. How convenient. I picked it up and set it on top of the counter for Loki to see. I smiled and wiggled my eyebrows a bit.

He smiled and let out a short, breathy laugh. "And what do you indent to do with that?" Looking interested now.

"You'll see," I grinned and cracked my knuckles. This prank is gonna take a bit of my skill! "I just wanna know if your magic can handle this kind of fun."

His eyes seemed to shine at the challenge I offered as those lips of his stretched over white teeth. "Madam, you've only seen a fraction of what I can do!"

"Good," I smiled and stared down at the snoring pair. "After this I'll teach you a card game I learned from a modern-day gypsy."

* * *

After a whole lot of cleanup of the empty bottles and even Loki opened a window to get rid of much of the stink, we were finally ready for our prank on these two. My plan was simple. Tap the idiots onto the ceiling. My ability to walk on the walls came in handy as Loki helped me by levitating each drunk up to me, making their backs lean against the ceiling and using the duct tape to stick their legs, torsos, arms and heads to the ceiling. Also, Loki made sure the tap would keep Thor and Stark up there; with a few mutters of magical words, for a considerable amount of time. Once we were done I jumped back down to admire the work we did.

"Not quite what I had imagined," Loki said as he turned to me with a mostly satisfied smile, "But it will do."

"Ya well, you always want to go simple and easy on someone first!" I pointed out and he chuckled at me. "But believe me, if he pushes my buttons enough, then I'll turn up the heat."

"Let me know if you ever need an extra hand," He grinned at me and I let out a laugh as well.

"Okay!" I clapped my hands together and rubbed them eagerly, yet I knew that wouldn't wake them anytime soon. "Now where does he hide a deck of cards. Jarvis?"

"Top drawer above the Vodka I believe," He replied calmly above my head.

"Thank you." Smirking, I found the simple deck and also grabbed another bottle of raspberry brandy. "Ah, the good stuff," I smiled and Loki shared the same look. "Now all I need is some pretzels and we'll have a simple game while we wait for them to wake up."

"And what game is that?" He asked as I walked over to the 'snack' section of the bar. I'm glad Stark wasn't a complete idiot when it comes to drinking alcohol. You always need to snack on something while drinking, or your stomach **will** hate you in the morning! Settling with a bag of pretzel sticks, I grabbed them and pointed to the bar for him to sit at. Grabbing a stool so I could sit behind and opposite of the God, I pulled out two glasses for him to poor our drinks as I pulled the cards out of their box and started to shuffle them.

"This little game is called; _Intuition_ ," I smiled and he raised an eyebrow at me. "It's really not as tricky as it sounds. You simply pair up the matching numbers you have and _predict_ whoever is around you, to what they're doing next in their day to day lives." I gestured in the room we were in. "You make the wrong prediction and your opponent takes a pair of your matching cards."

"So, a game of predications on individual's actions?" He asked as I stuck a salty pretzel in my mouth and nodded. "Wouldn't this game be better in a more populated section?"

"Yes," I drawled out coolly but shrugged at him. "But we'll start out easy." I smiled as I looked up at the two drunks still asleep on the ceiling. "It's like a tricky game of Go Fish, but instead your fishing for people's reactions _before_ they make them. That's why I'm teaching you Go Fish first."

"Sounds invigorating," He grumbled as he drank down a sizable amount of the brandy. "But as you say; basics are important. Let's begin."

Five, boring hours passed by and we just played around with the cards. The other Avengers did not come back yet and the two drunk-tards on the ceiling have yet to waken up too. Pepper was still at her meeting, but I was able to send a picture of these two still tapped to the ceiling. She had yet to respond to the photo, so I bet I had sent it during a 'group talk' with those V.I.P. people. Anyway, back to playing cards with Loki… ya, the game of Intuition is boring without a group of people around us. We would have been better off in Time Square for this! But hey, I did teach him other forms of games with these cards. Like me, he seemed pretty adapted at any game I mentioned with cards. He was even a challenge in Five Hundred Rummy!

Finally, after several more hours of yawning, talking, drinking and snacking, the morning sun was showing through the windows. BUT, more importantly; our two drunk-tards finally woke up! Stark was the first, **I** won the first bet from our first game; gaining Loki's pair of eights. Course it was also classic of how he woke up and saw how he was looking _down_ at his bar room!

"Umm... Hello?" His groggy voice called out, obviously not noticing us yet. "What the Hell is this!?"

"It's called a prank, Sunshine," My mild, happy tone drew his blinking eyes to myself and Loki at his bar. "Morning."

"You – gotta be shitting me!" He heaved out, his stomach and senses obviously tanked by the alcohol. It _would_ be nasty if he blew his stomach right now. Despite the sight being somewhat funny; cleaning up human puke is not. I should know. Had to teach my roomy a **very** good lesson on not to ever, EVER, return to our dorm blasted drunk again! So, I consider Stark, and Thor's punishment rather mild.

Then he started chuckling a bit. Both Loki and I raised a curious eyebrow at him and turned to each other in question. "Should have known this would happen when you invite two, Supervillains under your roof!"

"S'cuse me?" I growled at him as Loki grinned, " **I** am a rouge, Sir! More or less a mercenary in 'your' tongue!" Shuffling the cards in my hand I then said. "Bet you your hearts Thor reacts the same way."

"Then I want your pair of threes if he reacts another way," He smirked at me and I just shrugged. This game can be quite fun IF you have enough people to react around you. So far, it's just us three.

"Are you two – taking bets – with playing cards!?" He asked as his voice still strained from being tapped on his ceiling and looking down at us.

"More or less," I smirked and took a sip of water. Yes; even I get tired of drinking for a while. "Hmmmm, who will return first to see this little trick?"

"I'd rather it be his woman," Loki smirked and I let out a few laughs.

"Ya, even though I already sent her a picture," I then turned to Stark and showed him the pic on my phone, to which he just huffed out in his sad predicament. "I'd still be nice to see her reaction in full."

"Not to mention a warning to the other Avengers," Loki said as he took a bite from a sandwich he just took from the refrigerator. Not caring who it belonged to.

"Mh! I'll take your fives if they say it's the greatest show they've seen!" I said after taking a sip of water. He just let out a hollow laugh, just as his so called Godly brother started to moan and wake up.

"Odin's beard," He groaned as he blinked those blue eyes of his into focused. "I – don't thing a Midgardian brew has ever done this to me before." He moaned out in question of why he was looking down at us and the bar room.

"Damn it!" I hissed out and handed Loki the pair of cards he wanted while the cheeky God just chuckled at my disappointment.

"What – is going on? Stark?" Thor looked at his partner in the ceiling party.

"We – are being _played_ – my thunder friend," Stark closed his eyes and shook his head – or what he could shake since his head was also duck tapped.

"Just relax, boys," I said as I shuffled my hand and the remaining deck between us. "I'll let you down when I feel like you've been punished enough."

"Punished!? For what!?" Stark spat out in exasperation.

"For putting your nice girlfriend through such bullshit ever Thursday!" I countered coolly without looking at the hungover pair. Ha, hung-over. Get it?

"Oh! Come on!" He breathed out and tried to wiggle in his sticky restraints, but with no luck. When he realized that neither were getting out of a simple duct tape trap, he turned his hard gaze to Loki. "You helped her by casting a spell on these, didn't you?"

"Can't necessarily argue with the one person guarding my life now, can I?" He answered back rather smugly.

"Well you can…," Stark replied but didn't finish as my gaze turned to him in a warning glare. "You know, vampire lady! If you wanted to humiliate me, you could have just stripped me naked and placed a bow on me in Time Square!"

"Like I want that image burned into the minds of thousands of innocence!" I huffed out and shivered at the image and added, "Let alone my own!"

"I believe I had that occur to me one time," Thor replied in a soft voice and sent a glare at his younger sibling. "Though not in Time Square."

At this piece of information, Loki just flat out laughed as I stared between the two beings in question. When he saw my face he raised a hand up in apology and began to speak, "He was _really_ asking for it! The fool kept questioning he modesty vs an entire brothel of feminine species."

He didn't need to finish that story as I stared from Loki to Thor in horror. "You sick – twisted – bastards!" Loki just laughed and Thor hung his head in shame, while Stark was still trying to think of a way out of his bindings. "And you dare call yourself Gods! I'm absolute offended to be in the same room as you two!"

Suddenly, I heard a group of heartbeats coming towards us from the elevator; hence, the rest of the team was back. Stark was struggling even more as their humiliation was growing. Clint was the first to come in, followed by the others.

"Whoa!" He stared up at his two Avenger pales and looked at Loki and myself just calmly playing cards at the bar. "Umm, do I want to know?"

"Now that's hilarious," Dr. Banner said with a grin as Natasha immediately let out a short laugh, before trying to contain herself. Captain America just shook his head and muttered out "Oh my God."

"Definitely a treat to come home to!" Clint grinned up at the pair of the now shammed members of his posse.

"Pay up," I grinned to Loki and coaxed him with my hand to give me the cards I wanted from him. He just laughed inwardly with his shoulders shaking a bit as he handed me his cards.

"Quick! Defeat the evil sorcerer and his fiendish ghoul to set us both free!" Stark begged from above them as Thor was also unable to pull and wiggle free.

"Your still into that D and D shit?" I asked in slight annoyance as the others were still laughing amongst themselves.

"What? It's still the greatest roll playing game even after forty years!" Stark countered back as if I had just insulted him.

"Wonder of wonders," Loki smirked as the other four Avengers where wondering what to do next.

"Its punishment wished for by Pepper; made possible by the two of us," I smirked at them as I answered their unasked question of why. "And believe me, though it was tempting, we did not hurt them."

"Thank goodness for that," Natasha grinned at me and walked over to stand directly under them. "My next question would be; how long should they remained like this?"

"Until Pepper comes home to see her new ceiling decorations?" Clint chuckled beside Banner as the Captain just looked plain tired of it all.

"Not funny!" Stark said as he and Thor were still struggling to get free. "I might as well be a spider's meal! And said spider is sitting right there!"

"I happen to like spiders," I gave him a lazy smile and took another sip of water. "They tend to get rid of the bad bugs. But lucky for you; I'm not all that into **canned** food."

Clint and Banner couldn't contain themselves from laughter. Even Loki shared in the amusement as Natasha just smiled up at them. "And I thought **I** was known as the Sneaky Spider."

"If all of you are done enjoying yourself we very much would like it if we got down!" Stark yelled angrily at all of them.

"Sooner than later if you please," Thor said, for he was beginning to look sick. I blinked up at him in wonder. He can't handle being like this? Maybe it was just his uncomfortable face. Hell, they have been up there for hours; unconscious like.

Giving Loki a debatable yet dull look, he returned it with a raised brow. It was like we were having a silent conversation of do or do not. But after a minute of this, I finally shrugged and said; "Eh. I got the picture, so whatever."

"Very well then," Loki smirked and without looking at the two idiots on the ceiling, raised his left hand and snapped his fingers. Almost immediately, the tap lost its remaining strength, save for the strips on their legs, letting them hang upside-down for a few seconds before the others helped them down. The sounds of their sudden panic as they fell left me satisfied as Loki and I continued to play our game.

"Ow! OW! Jesus! Easy there, partner!" Stark cried out as Banner ripped off a piece of tap from the side of his head.

"Sorry," Banner said but could not hide the smile on his face.

"That was indeed unpleasant," Thor huffed out as he combed out his hair with his thick fingers as well as ripping off the remaining tap.

"Don't be a couple of Drunk-tards then by leaving a stinky mess!" I growled out to them. "Since we're still stuck here, this will be my only warning!"

"God! Damn! I really do pity the fool who roomed with you in collage!" Stark coughed at me with a wild look in his eyes.

"I _saved_ her life more than once," I said and gave him my lazy eye. "That includes over indulgence of alcohol consumptions." Captain Rogers just eyed at me in suspicion as he sat down in a far corner from us. Just silently eyeing me closely. "What are you looking at?" I finally asked him, fed up with that look on his face.

"Is that how you became Dampire C?" He asked and I frowned at the direct question as now everyone's attention was once again drawn between the two of us. "You saved her from a vampire that turned you instead?"

I pressed my black lips together in slight irritation as I also noticed Loki's curious gaze at me. This guy should have been a detective since he likes to jab his big nose into another person's past! "It's none of your fucking business."

I then dropped the cards on the table, stood up and stretched my back before walking out of the room. Now I was mad. Why is there always someone to sour my mood once more! I mean really?! What a stupid question to ask me!

Seeing that the Dampire was leaving now, Loki; despite not winning their unfinished game, also dropped the cards he had and walked off to follow silently behind her out of the room.

"Loki?" Thor's curious voice made him stop for a second. The God of Mischief only regarded him for a second with a silent glance, before leaving the room. Intending to follow his latest bodyguard.

"What a way of hitting the nail on the head, Steve," Stark sighed and went around his bar for a drink of clear soda water.

"I guess she's still not ready to talk about that part of her life," Clint said as he and Natasha finished scraping the duck tap off the floor.

"Can you really blame her?" Natasha said with a stern look. "She doesn't trust us enough to do so."

"Still, her lone-wolf trait is going to get her killed one day," Steve said coolly.

"Lone-vamp actually," Stark corrected Steven calmly and the Captain only gave him a look of _really_? "Sad to say, that's most Gothic chicks these days. More dark, less of a people person."

"Is there a way to bring some light to her life?" Thor asked in simple wonder. Natasha smiled sadly at his childish-like understanding, but shrugged at him. "Only time will tell, big guy. We can't force her to trust us right away."

As the Avengers wondered where the dastardly duo went off too; and from Stark's security camera's they saw that they were on the roof, the rest just decided to call it a morning and find time to relax in their own way. Though Captain Steve Rogers still worried about the next alien attack that would soon be coming for them, he wanted more answers on the history of Dampire C. Or what Shield could provide him.

While the Avengers did their own thing, Loki just leaned against the wall as he watched the strange woman sitting on the edge of the building, and staring off into the city below them. Her hazel eyes shining in the rising sun. With the wind blowing around them at such a high vantage point, he too wondered about this creature's past and why she refused to talk about it.

 _Perhaps learning more about this_ _woman, before I leave, could be a worthwhile endeavor,_ He pondered to himself yet careful as to not broadcast his thoughts to her. Yes. Something would indeed be worthwhile if he could just gain her trust now. Smirking to himself, he began to think of how he could even begin to do that.

* * *

 **Sorry again for the long updates. Since Fall is here and Winter is closing in fast in the Northern States, my family and I have been working tirelessly on gathering enough fire wood and supplies! Not to mention it's the busy season again! School events, Holidays, sports and a whole lot more!**

 **Well, I hope you guys are enjoying this so far and I promise to update again soon! I wanted to come up with some good jokes this time, but my next chapter is going to be a bit more serious now. Wops! Spoilers!**

 **Anyway, REVIEW and REVIEW, for I always look forward on hearing all your awesome and encouraging words!**

 **Love you all and have a happy Fall! BR2**


End file.
